Can't Really be gone
by Iamrangersbabe
Summary: Ranger and Stephanie are finally together but Ranger is at risk of losing Stephanie one way or the other. updated verison
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any of these characters

Can't Be Really Gone.

Ranger's POV

I am sitting in first class on a flight to Trenton, New Jersey from Miami. I haven't been there for last 3 months. I have been trying to forget that the only woman I ever loved I drove away because I was hard headed. I have a terrible problem with keeping secrets and hiding my emotions. I really love Stephanie and I really want a relationship with her but I'm not very good at the relationship thing. For the last 3 months, I kept replaying how the whole thing went down and I know it is my fault. I know I need to see my Babe when I get back and apologize for what I did and hope she will take me back and forgive me. I just pray to god she didn't marry the cop while I was gone.

Everything was great in the beginning. We lived together for 8 months and granted there was a adjustment period, but we really were happy until my secretive ways. I justified it by saying I was keeping her safe. I know Babe can't stand for me to keep secrets. I can remember the day she left. She was really mad. She knew that something was wrong and she kept asking me if everything was alright. I lied to her. That was my first mistake. I never lied to her before and now I did convincing myself that the least she knew the better off she would be. However, Stephanie is like a bulldog with a bone if she thinks you're keeping something from her, she won't stop until she knows..

The moment she asked me if everything was alright and smart me said "Sure, Babe" our lives were over as we knew it. I had a good reason to keep her out of it. Tank, Lester, Bobby and I were working on a big case and it was just too dangerous for Stephanie to get involved. These guys were really nasty and even nastier to women. Trenton PD were investigating them for drug trafficking and human slavery. Several women in Trenton and the surrounding areas had gone missing and word on the street is they were sold overseas for sex slaves. Stephanie has really bad lucky with psychos. If there is one within the city limits they find her.

_Flashback_

_Babe said "Ranger, is everything alright because you look really worried about something?"_

"_Sure, Babe. It all good." I said._

"_Ranger, you are telling me the truth aren't you because I would hate to find out I couldn't trust you."_

"_Babe, you know you can trust and I would never do anything to hurt you."_

_Stephanie looked at me like she could see right though me. I started to look away and pretend I reading the paper work on my desk. I finally looked up to see her looking like she just figure out what I was keeping from her. She turned and walked out of my office and got on the elevator. I turn my computer to see where she was going. She went to the seventh floor. I called Tank, Bobby and Lester into my office to discuss their latest findings when Hal knock on my door. I said "Enter"._

_Hal said "Um...Boss, Did you and Stephanie have another fight because she is in the garage with her suitcase."_

_I switch screens on the computer to see the garage cameras. Stephanie was driving out of the garage. _

_I called her on her cell._

"_Yo"_

"_Babe, where you going?"_

"_Home"_

"_Your Home is upstairs"_

"_Not anymore"_

_She hung up. I couldn't figure out what just happen. But I think she just left me. We argued but she never moved out like she did when she was with Morelli. I looked up at the guys when Tank finally broke the silence. _

"_You didn't tell her about the case?"_

"_No, it is too dangerous"_

"_Ric, she has been training hard for a year. She is on the mat with one of us three times a week working on hand to hand combat. She is just as good as anyone else on this team. Are you sure that is because it is too dangerous or you don't want to take a chance on her? If you have no confidence in her than how is she gonna have any in herself. I hope for your sake that she comes back because she is a part of this team and we all love her. You really screwed up the best thing that has ever happen to you."_

"_Fuck you, Tank"_

"_You better go after her before Morelli finds out because he has been stiffing around lately. Lester caught him trying to talk to her a Pino's yesterday. He was begging her to come back to him."_

"_She wouldn't go back to him. She doesn't cheat and she won't forgive cheating. I have never cheated on her and she knows that."_

_Lester said "She doesn't like lying either and that is exactly what you did in the hallway. She has gotten good at reading facially expressions and your face was screaming. She picked up on it. Hell, I saw her pick up on it."_

"_Whatever, I'll let her cool down and than I will go get her. She loves me. She come back. I still don't want her on this case. I don't want to risk anything happening to her."_

_Tank said "How safe do you think she is out there without one of us. You know she can attract all and any psychos."_

_I got up and went straight to the garage and to the Porsche. I drove over to Babe's apartment breaking all the speed limits. I was glad I wasn't pulled over. I parked in her apartment building lot and took the stairs two at a time. I picked the lock and opened the door. Babe was on the couch. She was looking like she just lost her best friend. I hate that I made her sad. I walked over and sat next to her on the couch. _

"_Babe, I love you and I am sorry if I made you leave. Please come back to Rangeman so we can discuss this."_

"_No"_

"_Why"_

"_Because you lied right to my face. I thought we were finally in a good place and then you lied to me. Ranger, do you think so little of my trust in you that you don't care to risk losing it. You are keeping secrets again. I understand some secrets you have to keep. But this case is not a secret you have to keep. It is a secret you want to keep. I tell you everything even when I didn't have to. I answer all your questions regardless of what it is. You can't do the same for me. So, I guess your not ready to have a relationship with me. I feel like we are right back to the beginning."_

"_Babe, that's not true. This case is very dangerous. I don't want to risk anything happening to you. I just couldn't survive if I lost you. That is why in the past I said my lifestyle doesn't lend itself to relationships. I couldn't afford to risk the emotional pain. Babe, I can't live without you now. I know what it is like to wake up in your arms every morning and how it feels to hold you in my arms at night. Please don't end us over this case."_

"_Ranger, I didn't even want to be part of the case. All I ask was for you to tell me what was bothering you and you lied to me. I never lie to you. I know that you are concerned about my safety but I am concerned about you too. I just want to be able to say 'Baby, what's wrong' and you tell me. I want to know when you are hurting and if I can help take the hurt away. It comes down to trust. You didn't trust me to tell me what was bothering you. I can't live with that kind of relationship where we don't believe in one another. I am sorry Ranger, but I am not coming back and I am not sure we can see each other anymore."_

"_Please Babe, don't do this."_

"_I didn't, you did?"_

_She got up and went into her bedroom and close the door. End of discussion. How could I be so dumb. _

I tried to talk to her many times but she wouldn't change her mind. I missed her a lot. She didn't even come back to work at Rangeman. She went back to the bonds office. I could tell she was disappointed. I asked her to come back to Rangeman, but she just shook her head no and left me in the alley.

Tank said Lula told him that Stephanie was acting weird, like something was really wrong with her. I was guessing that she was still upset over the break up. Hell, I am still upset. After the case ended. I tried to get her to come back to me. I begged that's right Big Almighty Manoso begged. She won't change her mind. So I left for Miami. I couldn't stand seeing her and not being able to touch her. It was just too much.

I ask Tank about her when I talked to him. He said that she had quit the bounty hunting again but that she didn't come back to work at Rangeman. I asked him to check on her to see if she needed anything. I tried to call her but that didn't go well either.

"Yo"

"Hey Babe. I miss you"

"Is that all Ranger?"

"Yeah, I was wanted to tell you that and I love you. I heard you quit the bonds office. Is everything going alright? Are you alright?"

"Peachy Keen"

"Do you think about us?"

"Ranger, there is no us. Look I have to go."

"Alright Babe, I love you. If you need me call me anytime."

"Yeah, okay."

"Promise?"

"Sure, if I need you but it doesn't seem likely now that I'm not bounty hunting anymore."

"Okay, bye Babe"

"Goodbye"

This morning when I got up, I decided that I WAS GOING TO GET HER BACK. I hopped on the first flight home and here I sit. I will be back in Trenton within the hour and I am going to see her. I am not taking no for an answer.

The plane touched down and Tank had my Porsche parked in the short term parking. He text me with the parking spot info. I found the car and drove over to her apartment. Her truck was in the lot. So I went upstairs. Normally, I would just pick the locks but today I thought I should knock. I knocked several times. I heard her saying "Just a minute Mary Lou, you know it takes me longer to get to the door now." She opened the door. She had a scarf tied around her head. She was still in her pj's and She was very pale. She looked like she had lost a lot of weight. She didn't weigh much to begin with.

She stood there looking at me with a blank face. I broke the silence "Babe, are you going to ask me in?" She nodded and step back to let me in. She walked in the kitchen and reached to get two bottles of water out of the frig. I noticed pills bottles on the counter. Lots of them. At least ten different prescriptions.

I said "Babe, are you alright? Are you not feeling well?"

She broke out laughing. She laughed so hard she started to cry. I reach over and put my arms around her. I held her until she stopped crying. Something was very wrong with my Babe. I could feel her ribs. She wasn't eating but why and whats with all the pills. I decided to ask.

"Babe, what's with all the pills? Are you sick?"

She looked up to me and smiled her brave smile when she doesn't want anyone to know how she is really feeling.

She said "I am dying"


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own any of these characters 

She Can't Be Really Gone

Chapter 2

Stephanie POV

I opened the door and there stood Ranger. I thought it was Mary Lou. She usually comes over after she gets the kids off to school. Mary Lou has been my best friend since we were in diapers. She is the only one who knows I am sick. I never intended to tell anyone. Mary Lou got worried when she hadn't heard any Burg gossip lately and she came to check on me. I had just got home from the hospital and was in the bathroom to throwing up. When I didn't answer the door, Mary Lou just let herself in and found me sick on the bathroom floor. I had no choice but to tell her. Since then she comes over everyday to take care of me. She does all my shopping, cleaning and she cooks my meals for the day. I don't think I would have made it without her. She drives all the way to Newark to get my prescriptions filled where no one knows me. I wouldn't have made it this far without her.

I quit the bonds office when it got to be too much for me to work with the treatments. Lucky for me, I saved most of my salary while I was working at Rangeman, so I am able to take this time off and still pay my bills. When people started to notice something was wrong with me, I started staying in. I only go out to for my treatments. I have been going to the new hospital in New Hope where no one knows me. My doctors seem alright but they don't seem all that positive about this treatment being successful. See I have Stage II Ovarian Cancer. I have been receiving Chemotherapy treatments at the hospital. I don't think I am going to make it. Everyday feels like the last day of my life.

Now I stand here looking at Ranger not sure what to say to him about my sickness. I missed him so much. I have spent hours in bed crying for him. I have picked up the phone hundreds of time wanting to call him and just tell him what is going on. I have been afraid that I was going to die and I wouldn't get a chance to make peace with him. But what do I do now.

Ranger said "Babe, are you going to ask me in?" I couldn't be sure but I thought I saw fear on his face but quickly the blank face was in place. I stepped to the side and let him come in. I went to the kitchen to grab two bottles of water. I handed Ranger one. He saw my medicine on the kitchen counter. Well its not like I could hide my illness from him. I looked like death warmed over. He asked me "Babe, are you alright? Are you not feeling well?" That was an understatement. I was so far from feeling alright. All I could do was laugh. I laughed until I started to cry. Ranger took me in his arms and pulled me to him. When I finally stopped crying, Ranger asked "Babe, whats' with all the pills? Are you sick?" I gave him my bravest smile and said "I'm dying."

Ranger stopped breathing and hugged me so tight it hurt. When I winced he loosen his hold a little. He looked down at me and fear was present on his face again but this time the blank face didn't follow. He said "Babe, what are you saying?"

I answered "I have Stage II Ovarian Cancer. I have been taking Chemotherapy treatments in New Hope but the doctors don't seem all that positive I will make a full recovery. So I have been making the most of the situation."

Ranger said "Where's Morelli?"

"He came over the day after you left town just to give me a hard time about you leaving town and us breaking up." I answered.

"Have you told your family yet?" He asked.

"No, the only person that knows is Mary Lou and now you." I replied

"Babe, why didn't you call me? I should have been here to help you with this."

"Mary Lou comes over everyday to help after the kids leave for school. She has been taking me for my treatments since I am not able to drive."

"It not the same thing. I love you and I should have been here to help you. What hospital are you going to?" He asked.

"New Hope Memorial" I answered.

Ranger took his phone off his hip and dialed someone. When I heard them answer. Ranger said "I need your help. Stephanie has Ovarian Cancer. I refuse to let her die." Whoever was on the other end spoke. I couldn't make out what they were saying. Ranger said "Stage II". He was silent and listening. "She is going to New Hope Memorial" He was silent again. "Yes" He looked down at me and tried to put on a smile to assured me that everything was alright. He asked me "Babe, who is your doctor ?" I answered "Dr. Michael Kidwell".

Ranger relayed that information. Then he said "Not later. Now" There was more conversation on the other end. Ranger said "Fine, we will see in at 8:00 in morning. Thank you." He hung up and looked down at me. He said " Babe, I want you to come back to Rangeman with me. Mary Lou can come visit you there. I will give her full access just like you. That way Ella can help me and Mary Lou take care of you. Please" That was all it took. That one little word said it all. I would be going to Rangeman. I just nodded.

Ranger picked me up and carried me to the couch. He went into my bedroom, pulled out my big suitcase from the closet and started packing. He went in the bathroom and packed what I would need. He came out of my bedroom pulling my suitcase and a small overnight bag. He went into the kitchen with the small bag and put in all of the meds off the counter in the bag. He picked up Rex, the suitcase and bag. He went downstairs to put them in the car.

Minutes later he came back in and made another phone call. He said "Mary Lou, this is Ranger. I am taking Stephanie to Rangeman with me. She is going to be staying there. I appreciate everything you have done for her while I was away, but Babe is my woman and I am going to be taking care of her with yours and Ella's help of course. You are welcome at Rangeman and our apartment on the seventh anytime of the day and night. If you come over in the morning, I will have Lester give you a pass key for the gate and elevator. He will show you how to use it. In the morning, Stephanie is going to a private hospital outside of Newark. My sister and her husband are both specialist in this field and are on staff there. They are going to take over her care. You are a good friend to Stephanie and I will be forever in you debt." He was silent. I was wondering what Mary Lou was saying to him. She has been constantly telling me that I needed to tell Ranger about my illness. I just couldn't do it.

Ranger finally spoke "That is understandable. I appreciate your trust and I promise that I will never leave Stephanie alone again. She means everything to me. I just wish she would have called and told me what was happening." He was silent again. "Of course, she is right here."

Ranger handed me the phone. Mary Lou spoke up "Steph, are you okay with going to Rangeman or do you want me to stop him. I know he loves you but if you aren't comfortable being with him just say the word. Lenny and I will be right over. By the way, Lula and Tank called me again wanting to know if I had seen you. I told them yes and you were fine. I guess now they will know I lied when you show up at Rangeman ill. Don't worry about it. I would walk through fire for you, but so would Ranger. What are you going to do Steph?"

I said " I am going home" Ranger leaned down and kiss me on the top of my head. I told Mary Lou goodbye and I hung up. He picked me up and carried me down to the car. I was asleep before we reach Rangeman. I felt myself being carried and laid down in the soft sheets. I felt Ranger kiss me lightly on the forehead and cover me up with the comforter. A few seconds later, I felt the bed dip on the other side and Ranger put his arm over me and pulling me to him, my back to his front. He said "Sleep Babe, I will be right here when you wake up. I love you and I am glad you're home. You will never be alone again. I will not stop until we find a treatment that works." I sighed in contentment. I was glad to be home.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own any of these characters.

She Can't Be Really Gone

Chapter 3

Ranger's POV

The alarm went off at 5 am to wake me for my run. I decided against it today. I just want to hold Steph as long as I could. Yesterday was the hardest day of my life. Finding out that my Babe has cancer and that she choose not to tell me hurt. I am just thankful that my brother in law is one of the top doctors in the country in this field. I know if there is something to be done, he'll know what to do. Babe slept for about 15 hours between yesterday and last night. After I knew she was sound asleep, I got up and went into my office to do some research on the Internet to find out all I could on this type of cancer. I was willing to try anything. I know one thing for sure is she has to gain some weight. She is so thin and frail. If I hugged her too tight, I will break her in half.

I was in my office for about an hour, when Tank walked in. He looked worried. I ask "What's going on?"

Tank said "I was about to ask you the same thing. Lula and I have been worried about Steph for weeks. Mary Lou told us she was fine. She didn't look fine when you were carrying her up in the elevator. What's wrong with her?"

"Cancer. She has Ovarian Cancer. Stage II. She has been going through Chemotherapy. I just don't understand if you knew something was really wrong with her, why didn't you tell me?"

"Because Lula and I weren't really sure what was going on. She quit the bonds office and than she just disappeared. We went over to her apartment several times but she would never open the door or Mary Lou would and say Stephanie was gone or in the shower or some other excuse. I thought maybe she was avoiding me because of you. She was avoiding Lula because of me. Man, I am sorry. If I had any clue she was sick, I would have told you and done something myself. She looks really pale."

"Yeah, she has lost a lot of weight. I don't think she is eating properly. I have a list of things I need picked up from the store. Can you or Ella go get these things for me?" I asked.

Tank nodded and picked up the list. He said "Is she sleeping?" I nodded yes. He turned walked towards my bedroom and I followed him. Steph was sound asleep. Tank picked her up like she is a baby and then sat back down on the bed to hold her. My men love her. She has become really important to all of us. If she doesn't get well, Rangeman might not survive. Tank sat there leaning against the headboard holding Steph close. She had her face pressed into his neck. She hasn't even stirred once. She could sleep through anything.

Lester and Bobby walk in and they both looked at me. Lester went over to her side of the bed and took her out of Tank's arms. He walked over to one of the chairs by the window and rocked her back and forth like you would a baby. After about 10 minutes, Lester handed her off to Bobby and he sat down in the same chair and kissed her on the forehead. He held her for about 10 minutes. Bobby put her back in bed and covered her up. I pulled our bedroom door to and we went back into the living room. Lester turned to me "What are you going to do?"

I said "Take care of her. Get her the best medical care money can buy. I would gladly spend every cent I have to get her better. Mary Lou will be here in the morning. Give her a key fob so she can come and go freely. She has been helping Stephanie this whole time." Lester nodded his acknowledgment.

Tank asked "What do I tell Lula? You know she has been worried about Steph. When she finds out what's going on and I didn't tell her Steph is living here again or that she is sick, Lula will kill me."

"I will talk to Steph. She hasn't told anyone other than Mary Lou and now the four of us know. She is probably trying to keep things quiet because of the Burg grapevine and the fact that she hasn't told her parents."

"She hasn't told her family?" Lester said in surprise.

"No, I'm not sure what is going on between them. Mrs. Plum can be a real bitch to Steph. There is a very good chance Steph won't be able to have children after this. Her mother just won't be able to stand it. She will probably blame Steph for not settling down with Morelli and having children years ago. Ms. Plum has no clue how her criticism hurts Steph. I won't allow her to hurt Steph right now. She needs to keep her spirits up."

"Did you call Celia and Jordan? They are the best. They might be able to help her." asked Bobby.

"Yeah, we are going to see them in the morning at 8. I'm really hoping they can help. Tank, if you will take that list to Ella or if one of you guys pick up those things, I will appreciate it. I am going to lay down with Steph for a little while. Oh, pick up Rex one of those fancy hamster mansions. Steph loves that damn rotten and if he is happy she'll be happy." I said. "One more thing go pick up Sally Sweet and take him to the conference room on the 2nd floor. Call me when he is here."

They all looked at me like I lost my mind. I smiled. "Wigs. Steph needs one. It will make her feel better to have hair even if it is a wig. Sweet will know where I can get a good one. Don't tell him anything. Just tell him I want to see him."

The guys left and carried out their orders. About an hour later, Lester called me from the conference room on the 2nd floor. Bobby and Lester went to pick up Sweet while Ella went shopping for the things on my list. I called down to the control room and ask for Tank to come sit with Steph while I talk to Sweet.

When I walked in the conference room, Sweet was really nervous. He loved Steph like a sister and I knew he wouldn't do anything to hurt her. I took a seat at the end of the table. After several minutes, Sweet said "Fucking A, what am I doing here?"

"Sweet, what I am about to tell you doesn't leave this room. Do you understand?" I asked with my most deadly glare. He nodded.

"I need a quality wig. One that doesn't look fake. I need one that looks exactly like Stephanie's hair. Curls and all."

Sweet looked at confused "What the fuck is going on Batman?"

"Stephanie has cancer. She has lost alot of hair because of the Chemotherapy. I want a wig for her so she has one less thing to feel sorry for herself about. I know you are close with the Plums, but she hasn't told them anything and I would like to keep it that way. No matter what, what I just shared with must not be told to anyone."

I watched Sweet. He sat quietly taking in everything I just said. Then he said "I've some catalogs at home and I know one of them does carry exactly what you are looking for." Sweet promised to go home and get the catalogs and meet back here in an hour.

Sweet asked "Ranger, is she going to be okay? She isn't going to die is she? Stephanie is one of my best friends. When everyone else didn't understand me. Stephanie told me not to worry about what other people say. If I am happy that's all that matters. You don't have to worry about me tell anyone. I would never hurt her. If she isn't telling people than I won't either. Take care of her. I see you in a few."

"Take Lester's cell phone number with you. When you're done call him and he will bring you back here."

"Give Steph a kiss for me"

"Later Sweet. One more thing, I know how you feel about her but if by chance you make a mistake and tell someone before she does, I will kill you make no mistake about it." I said. Sweet nodded and left with Lester and Bobby.

I took the elevator back up to the seventh floor. I found Tank sitting in the chair by our bed watching her sleep. Tank loves Steph even though she has broken his leg, blown him up, and has had him shot at more times than I can to count. When she does distraction cases for us, Tank and my men worry about her more than I do.

He looked up at me and followed me out to the living room. I checked my watch. It was after 4 in the afternoon. It seem like a week when it had only been since 10 o'clock this morning when my Babe told me she was dying. I shook my head to clear it.

"Find everything you can about Dr. Michael Kidwell. He is on staff at New Hope Memorial. Then I want you to take Hector, Hal and Ram to pick him up and bring him here. Ask him nicely at first, if he doesn't compile than bring him here alive however you can." Tank looked at little shocked. "I want you to call everyone in. Anyone with the day off is to come in. I want this building complete covered. I also want you to find Morelli for me. Don't bring him here. I will go see him. I don't want him anywhere near Steph."

Tank said "I'll make some calls but I don't understand what you want to see Morelli about. I don't think it is wise to start a war with him when you should be taking care of Bombshell. She won't like you two fighting. Lula said Steph and Morelli had a really bad argument the day after you left town. Lula said Steph cried for hours, but Steph wouldn't tell her what they fought about. Morelli showed back up at Steph's later while Lula was still there. He was drunk and was saying some pretty nasty things to her. Lula told Morelli to leave or she would call me, Lester and Bobby to make him leave. Lula said the whole time Morelli was yelling, Steph cried. It was almost like she couldn't protect herself from him anymore. She usually fights back with him, but Lula said she just sat and cried."

"That is why I am going to see him. He gave Steph a hard time about me leaving town and us breaking up. He will never come anywhere near her again. I will see to it whether Mrs. Plum likes it or not."

Tank left and I went to check on Babe. I knew it was time to wake her to take her medicine. I got a glass of water and the necessary pills and walked back to the bedroom. I sat on the side of the bed just watching her for a few minutes. Even as sick as she is, she is still the most beautiful woman I've every known. Stephanie was the biggest catch in Trenton. She didn't have a clue. She was always wanting to change herself. You can't fix perfection. I love her so much it hurts. I would gladly take this pain for her if I could. I will make sure she is happy. I brushed her thinning hair out her face and she woke up briefly to take her pills. She smiled at me. She said "I love you, Ranger"and went back to sleep.

Tank called my cell. He said "Morelli is at home. Sweet is back with Lester in the conference room. Do you want me to go with you to Morelli's?"

"Yeah, it would be a good idea. I don't think he is stupid enough to try anything but I might kill him and you'll need to stop me. I will be down in a few. I want to change and see Sweet. We will head out after that."

I changed clothes and went downstairs to see Sweet. He was right. He found the perfect wig. I took the catalogs. I thanked him again for his help and silence. He assured me the secret was safe with him. He asked when Steph felt up for a visit, he would like to see her. I told him I would make arrangements when she is ready.

I called Tank and told him it was time to go to Morelli's. I asked Bobby to go sit with Steph while Lester takes Sweet home. I told them both that there will be no days off for anyone until further notice. They understood why without me having to explain it. I told Bobby if Steph wakes to call me. Tank opened the door and nodded. We took the elevator to the garage with Lester and Sweet. We slipped in Tank's SUV. Normally I would drive but I wanted to think.

When we got to Morelli's, his truck was in the driveway along with a black Jaguar. I knew that it belong to Terry Gilman. I didn't give a shit. She didn't scare me. Morelli had been fucking around on Steph with Gilman for years. Terry wanted Morelli and every time she had a chance she would made a point of throwing it up in Steph's face. So I paid her father a little visit. Vito Grizolli and I came to agreement. She stays away from Babe and I let her live. Terry could have Morelli. Vito knew I was very serious.

We got out and walked to the front door. I listened but didn't hear anything. I picked the locks and we went inside. There was no life downstairs, so we went upstairs. I heard noises coming from the bedroom. I looked back at Tank and he had a small smile on his lips. I pushed the door up. Terry was on top of Morelli riding him. They didn't even notice we were in the room until Tank cleared his throat. I looked Terry Gilman over and laughed.

Morelli said "What the fuck are you doing in my house?" Terry was trying to cover herself up.

I directed my conversation to Terry "Stephanie is so much more woman than you'll ever be. Everything about you is fake. She is all real and so much hotter than you especially when she is on top of me."

Morelli jumped up and pulled some jeans on. Terry looked shocked.

I turned to Tank "What do you think?" Tank smiled "Way hotter."

Morelli yelled "Downstairs!"

I asked Terry "How does it feel to be second best? Because you know he is only with you because he can't have her. He only seeing you because she won't give him the time of day. You could never be good enough for Mrs. Morelli and Grandma Bella. They will see you for the whore you are. Morelli was lucky to ever get a piece of Stephanie but you were a sure bet. He knows you'll put out every time. See that's the thing about her. She would never change who she was to make him happy. How about you? You ready to turn yourself inside out, because from where I stand you got a lot of changing to do to be like her."

We went downstairs and waited in the living room. Five minutes later, Terry Gilman came downstairs and walked right out the front door. It look like she was crying. Good, she deserved it. Tank covered up his laugh with a cough. Morelli walked in the living room.

"What the fuck do you want? You want me to convince her to take you back?" He laughed.

"No, That's not necessary because she is mine. I came here to make it perfectly clear again where you don't stand in her life. I understand while I was out of town you paid MY BABE a visit. I also understand from Lula that you were drunk and very abusive to her." I walked closer to him. We were standing eye to eye. I could feel his breathing. "I want you to know that if you ever come anywhere near her again, I will kill you and your whore just because I can."

"Are you threatening a police officer?" Morelli asked.

"No, I am telling you to stay away from MY BABE or there will be consequences for your actions."

"Well, I hear that Steph is sick."

"Where did you hear that from?"

He looked down at his feet. Finally he said "I found out by accident. After our argument, I hadn't seen her around and I heard she quit bounty hunting. I got worried because you were out of town so I went over to check on her in the middle of the night so she wouldn't know. I knew our argument upset her and I didn't want to hurt her so I thought it best to check on her when she didn't know it. I saw all the pills on the counter. I checked into it and found out what the medicines were for. I have been staying in the shadows helping as best I could. I know Stephanie doesn't check her bank statements ever. So I have been slipping money into her bank account without her knowing so she could take time off and not have to worry about money. I knew you won't understand and I knew your thugs would just beat the shit out of me for going over there so I did what I could until you got back."

I didn't know what to say. I knew he really loved her but I just looked at him with my blank face. He spoke up again "I asked around to try to find out where you went and than I heard through the Burg grapevine that you were in the wind. Look, I know she loves you and you love her. I also know that I love her too. She has too much pride to ask for any help. I was actually surprise when I saw she was letting Mary Lou help her. I followed Mary Lou to the pharmacy in Newark. I happen to know the pharmacist there. She and I dated briefly right after I got out of the service so I use it to my advantage and convince her to charge my credit card for Stephanie's prescriptions. So she took little to no money from Mary Lou. I did the best I could without her knowing."

"Have you told anyone else?"

"No, I knew she wasn't up for fighting her mother and dealing with the Burg's gossip hounds. I just waited till I knew she would be sleeping and go in to check on her. I went every night. Now you're back, so I guess you have taken her to Rangeman?"

"Yes, why?"

"Because I thought that now that you are back, I could sit down with her and tell her I'm sorry. I have been in love with her since she was six and I was eight. I also know we would have never worked out. I still don't want to lose her friendship. Stephanie is my best friend. I know now that the better man for her has won. The man that she deserves. We just want different things. I want to settle down and start a family and she wants to fly. Keep her flying."

I was studied Morelli. I watched his expression cross over his face while he was talking. What I saw was real regret and fear. Not fear because he was afraid of me but fear of losing something very special to him. I waited him out and then when he made eye contact I continued.

"She has an appointment in the morning at a private hospital with my sister and brother in law. They are the best in the country. When we get back, I will discuss it with her and if she is up to it, you can come over to Rangeman tomorrow to see her. However, I do not want everyone knowing what is going on especially her family or Lula. Tank hasn't had a chance to tell her. I think she needs to hear it from him or Steph. So make yourself available all day. I can't guarantee she will see you but I will talk with her." He nodded.

"Morelli, I understand how you feel. Trust me on that. I had to deal with the woman I loved being here in your arms for years. I also know that you two are good friends beyond everything else. I will respect your friendship but I will not tolerate you stepping on my relationship with her. Do not make me regret this or you will be the one regretting it. Stephanie could use all the support she can get. I know that includes you, Lula, Connie, Mary Lou, Sweet and my men. She loves them as well. I agree that she can't take her mother's crap right now. With that being said, do we have an understanding for her sake?"

"Yes, I don't want to hurt her at all. I will respect your wishes and your relationship with her."

"Fine. One more thing. Any decision concerning her health will be made by she and I. When she can't make them on her own, I will make them for her. You will have no input at all. I will also send a check over in the morning for all the money you gave to her and that is not up for debate. I appreciate you helping but it is my job to take care of my woman."

"Okay."

"I call you tomorrow."

When we got in the car, Tank said "That went better than I thought it would. I was prepared for you to beat the shit out of the cop." I smiled "I wanted too, but I know Steph doesn't want me to hurt him. However, if he steps out of line or betrays the trust I have given him, consider him dead. I do appreciate him looking out for her while I was gone. Even if it was without her knowledge at least someone was there. I know he loves her but I also know that I don't completely trust him. I am counting on him to care more about Steph than himself right now."


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own any of these characters

She Can't Really Be Gone

Chapter 4 

Ranger's POV

We headed back to Rangeman. I went upstairs and called Ella for dinner. She spent the day making all of Babe's favorites even pineapple upside down cake. If she eats the cake only, at least she is eating something. I went in to wake her and found Bobby sitting on the bed against the headboard. Steph was curled up beside him with her head on his chest. They were laughing. Bobby was telling her about some of Lester's mishaps, with photos, that happened while she was gone.

I said "Babe, Do I need to be jealous?"

She laughed "Ranger, please have you looked good at me since this morning? Who in their right mind could think I looked sexy?"

"Babe, Are you saying that I am not in my right mind because I think you're sexy as hell even when you're covered in garbage, mud, or Vaseline. I really like it when your covered in the Vaseline."

Bobby said "On that note, I am leaving now because I do not want to witness Ranger having his wicked way with you especially since you guys haven't seen each other in a few months. Ranger might explode." He slapped me on the back on his out. I thanked him.

"Babe, you want to eat dinner? Ella has outdone herself and bought all of your favorites including pineapple upside down cake. I will even let you eat the cake first without a word from me."

"Ranger, I really would like to take a bath, if you could help me. Mary Lou doesn't have the strength to help me in and out of the tub. It takes all I have to stand in the shower for 5 minutes to bathe. I would really like to just soak in a hot bath and then I will eat. I promise."

"Babe, I would like nothing more than to help you get a bath. Your wish is my command. Just let me go start the bath."

I went in to start the bath. I added some bath oil she left at my apartment. I went into the dressing room to find her small travel bag and unloaded her cosmetics that she will need. I went back in the bedroom.

"Babe, I'm ready when you are."

She slid over to the side of the bed and let her feet dangle over the edge of the bed. I picked her up and carried her into the bathroom.

She said "Ranger, I could walk that short distance."

"I know Babe. I just like to carry you around. Always have. Anytime I get a chance to have you in my arms, I plan on taking it. Can you let me do that?"

She smiled "Who said you weren't a romantic? I knew you had it in you all the time."

I stood her up on her own two feet and started to undress her. She said "Ranger, I can do this too by myself!" I said "Again I know. Why are you trying to take all my fun away." She said "Fine!"

I undressed her out of her pajamas. She was so much thinner than I thought. I looked her over good and than settled my eyes on hers. Never taking them off of her eyes. I picked her up again "Put your toe in and see if it is too hot for you" She did "It perfect just like you." I eased her down in the tub. I put a towel on the side of the tub for her head. I reached in the shower for her sea sponge. I put some on my shower gel that she loves so much and started to bath her. She laid her head back and closed her eyes. I bathed her gently all the while caressing her.

When I was done bathing her, I reached for her shampoo and started massaging her scalp. She had hair but it was very thin in spots and balding in spots. She had lost alot of her hair. This is one of those times to thank god for the unruly thick curls. I know how she is about her hair. It was not her normal full outrageous curls. She let out a small moan. God, I love this woman. I rinsed her hair and notice that she had fallen asleep while I was doing her hair. I let some of the water out and than add fresh hot warm. I kneed beside the tub and watched her sleep. I didn't want her to drown at the same time I knew she wanted to soak. I reach in and rubbed my hand up her leg. I felt she had hair on her legs. I laughed to myself. She probably couldn't stead herself to shave them. I got one of her razors and shaving gel out of the drawer. I sat on the side of the tub and pulled her first leg out. I put shaving gel up and down her leg. Than I proceeded to shave her leg. It was weird in a way. I have seen Steph shave her legs and found it very sexy but to shave them myself just was erotic. I rinse the razor and then did the other leg. I thought Steph was asleep when she started talking.

"I love you. I will never regret the time we spent together only that it was too short. I am also sorry for all the times you were put out because I didn't know how to do my job. All the sleepless nights protecting me from my stalker of the week. All the times you got shot at because of me."

"Babe, I would do anything for you and I wasn't put out. I especially like the night I had to free you from your shower rod. Naked. I knew than I was in love. You are so beautiful."

I looked up at her and by now she had her eyes open. "I want you to promise me something. I want you to promise me that if something happens to me, you will not blame yourself for anything that has happen. Every time something happens, you always apologize for some reason. Ranger, my love, you did nothing wrong here. This is just something you can't save me from. This is God's plan not yours. Sometimes God wins. My only regret is that we, you and I never had a child. You know I never wanted children. Then when the doctor told me I may never have children, I started to think about what our child would look like. Would she or he look like Julie and get all of your best features or look like me and my tendency to roll in garbage."

I spoke "A mixture of you and me Babe. My dark hair and your beautiful blue eyes. Your pouty baby girl lips and my nose. Your laugh and my dry sense of humor. Your spidey sense and my quick reflexes.

"You know Babe, there is still a chance we can have children. I would love to see your little tummy round with my baby growing inside."

"Ranger, no there's not. I wish there was. I would love to give you something that could never be taken away from you like a son."

"Babe, I am happy being with just you. If the day comes and we are still able to have children, I would very much like to have a son with you. At the same time, if not than so be it. You are my future. Are you ready to get out?"

She said "Yes, I am getting very tired."

I let the plug out of the tub. I picked her up and stood her on her feet. I grabbed a towel off the rack and wrapped it around her. I sat her on the counter and handed her a tooth brush. She brushed her teeth and then I carried her into the bedroom. I got a brush out of her bag. I sat on the bed against the headboard, I pulled her back between my legs and started brushing what hair she had left out. By the time, I was done she was fighting sleep. I slipped out from around her. I got one of my t shirt and pulled it over her head. I pulled the covers up. She opened her eyes. "You hungry?" I asked. "Yes, but could we eat in bed?" She said.

"You know I can't think of a single reason why not." I said.

I went out to the kitchen. Ella must of dropped off the food while I was bathing Babe. She loves Steph. She made her favorite, Chicken Alfredo and pasta. I made one big plate. I put it on a tray with one fork and two bottles of water. I went back to the bedroom and climbed on the bed beside her. I feed her a bit first and than I took a bite. She giggled with a little girl. We worked our way through the plate. "You ready for your cake?" Her eyes glazed over and she licked her lips. "Babe, I think I'm jealous over that cake. You never look at me like that." I took the tray back and put our plate in the sink. I put two big slices of cake on the tray and got her a glass of milk. I went back into the bedroom and we ate our way through the cake. I normally don't eat cake but me eating it gave Steph such a thrill. She couldn't stop smiling. I gave her medicine. She took it and laid back down. I reached down and kissed her on the forehead.

"Babe, I have to take a shower and I have to meet someone downstairs for a few minutes but I will be back. I am not leaving the building. You can call me on my cell if you need me."

Tank had sent me a text that the doctor was downstairs and not happy. Well too fucking bad. I went downstairs to the 2nd floor. I went directly to the conference room. Lester was standing guard outside.

"Go upstairs and stay with Steph until I get back. She is probably sleeping."

"Okay Boss, this doctor is a real ass"

I opened the door. I took a seat across from him. I just stared at him. He was about 35 years old and looked like a smart ass. "Doctor, do you know who I am?" He shook his head no. "Well, my name is Ricardo Manoso. My girlfriend is a patient of yours. I want her medical records tonight. She is no longer your patient. My sister and her husband with be taking over her care. Do we have a understanding?"

He said "I can't give you someone's medical records. I don't care who you are. There are laws and I could lose my medical license."

"If you don't give me those records, you could lose your life."

He said "Can you get a sign statement that says I am authorized to release the records to you?"

"Yes, I have a signed release right here"

"Why didn't you say that in the first place. If these gentlemen would be so kindly to drive my over to my office, I will give them to the big one over there. Who is your girl friend?"

"Stephanie Plum"

He looked very grim. "Have you talked to her about her condition? Has she told you everything? Because Ms. Plum is in Stage II Ovarian Cancer. If she doesn't respond to treatment, this cancer will spread quickly. Once it becomes Stage III, there is little that can be done for her. Her life expectancy will be less than 25 percent in Stage III. The fact that she was not diagnosed until she was well into Stage II doesn't help her chances."

"She is not going to die. I will not allow it. I will fight until my last breath to save her. Steph has saved me and my men more times than she knows. Someone that good can not die this young. I will be paying any outstanding medical bills she may have. Forward them to my office."

I went up stairs and walked though the living room to the bedroom. Lester was watching her sleep but I could tell he had been crying. They all loved her but Lester and Steph had a special bond. I think it is because they both use humor when they can't deal with difficult situations. Lester looked up at me. He said "Is she going to make it?"

I said "Yes, if it is the last thing I do. I just can't lose her now."

"I know what you mean. She is very special to me. I don't think I will ever be the same or this place if she leaves us. We all love her and some of us are in love with her. You are very lucky, because she only loves you back."

I looked at Lester for a few seconds. I said "I know what you mean. I wish I was here from the beginning. Can you check on her Rangeman health insurance? I never stopped her coverage when she quit working here. I just want to make sure no one in personnel did without telling me."

Lester said "Yeah man, I will get right on it. Do you think she will stay with us now? She is the only person who has always treated us like real human beings. She was never really afraid of us. I just want our family back like it was 4 months ago."

"Yeah, I plan on never letting her go again. Even if she decided to leave me, I'm not letting her out of my sight" I told him. 

"Yeah, well enough mushy stuff. I better go before she wakes and we'll never hear the end of all the teasing about being soft ex-army men." Lester got up to leave. He reach the door when Babe said "Lester, I love you all too. This is my real family. The family we pick for ourselves is so much better than the one we are born in. I picked you guys to be my family, so I guess we all are pretty lucky."

Lester looked at her and I notice one lone tear running down his cheek. He said "I agree.We all love you too, Bombshell." He moved to leave but stopped and said without turning around. I heard him say "I love you always, Beautiful". He left.

I knew Steph would want a few minutes so I kissed her on the forehead and headed to the bathroom. I took a quick shower. I quickly dried off and went to bed with Steph. I pulled her close to me with her back to my front. Stephanie was asleep. I snuggled down close. I couldn't wait until morning. I just know that Jordan and Cecil will be able to save my Babe. When this is over, we are going to take some time off and travel. Maybe I'll buy a house on the beach in Mexico. Hell, I'll buy Babe her own private island. Steph loves the beach. My last thoughts were of her running down the beach in that string bikini we bought last year in Bahamas. I finally fell asleep with a smile on my faces.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own any of these characters

She Can't Really Be Gone

Chapter 5

Steph's POV 

I woke up feeling something very warm behind me. I looked at the clock it was 4:45. I noticed Ranger was still sleeping. I thought about yesterday. I am very sad that Ranger found out I was sick the way he did. I should have listened to Mary Lou and called him in Miami. I know that was where he was because Julie sent me several emails asking if everything was alright with her dad and me. I had been unsure what to tell her so I had Mary Lou email her back and say I was out of town. I felt bad the way I had left things between us. I especially felt bad about the way I treated Tank, Bobby and Lester. They had all called and came over to see me but I just ignored them. I didn't want anyone to see like this. They are my family. I should have treated them better. I guess it is a good thing Ranger came over because everyone would have found out sooner or later.

I rolled over to carefully so not to wake Ranger up. I like to watch him sleep. He is so peaceful. I love this man. I am glad he finally opened his heart and let me in. What I'm afraid of is when I die is he going to close his heart off again. I pray to god no. I laid there quietly for a while. I noticed the alarm clock didn't go off at 5. That is the time Ranger usually gets up for his run. I hope he isn't changing his life because of me. I will talk to him when he wakes. Yesterday, he was in and out all day. I know he wasn't working. When he wasn't here, Tank, Bobby or Lester was here babysitting me. I don't want him to rearrange everything around me because I am sick. I carefully slid out from Ranger's arm. I needed to go to the bathroom.

I slipped over to the edge of the bed. Ranger said "Where you going, Babe? Running away from me already?" I laughed "No, I need to use the bathroom. I will be right back." I felt him watching me "Need any help?" I answered "No."

I took care of business. I looked at my hair in the mirror.It was very thin it places and the curls were limp. I needed to take a shower. I stepped inside and turned the hot, water on. I took off the black t shirt I had on. I noticed that I didn't have any panties on. Ranger liked it like that. I use to wake up in the middle of the night to go the bathroom and my panties were beside the bed. He would take them off when he came to bed even when sleep was the only thing we were doing. He slept with his hand on my bare hip. I asked him about it once. He gave me a wolf grin. He said "I don't like anything coming between my hand and your ass and that includes panties." He was such an ass man.

I stepped into the shower. I felt the water temp and when it was warm enough I stepped under the stream of water. I heard the shower door open and closed. I opened my eyes and there stood Ranger smiling at me. "You didn't think I was going to let you get naked and not be involved." He said. I laughed.

He took the sponge and started to wash me. I said "I just thought you would be completely scared to see me naked again after last night."

"Babe, I love you and think you are beautiful. There isn't another woman for me. What do I have to do to convince you of that?"

"Ranger, I believe you love me. I also know how unattractive I must be right now. You can have any number of gorgeous women. Before I got sick, I wasn't beautiful enough to be with you. I was just lucky. I see how women are around you. You could have your pick. So don't humor me."

"Babe, Believe what you want. But you are mine. I had to fight Morelli, Diesel and every other Burg socialite to get you. Some of my men are in love with you. I am no fool. I know a good thing when I see it. I just wish you would not listen to all the things your mother says. She just wants to turn you into a Burg homemaker. You are so much bigger than the Burg."

"Thank you for loving me and thank you for saying that. So I am going to drop the subject now, but you better not let Mary Lou hear you say that. She lives for the Burg."

"How about right after your appointment this morning, we stop by the office and that way you can see Connie and Lula. I hear they are really worried about you. Wouldn't you like to tell them yourself than risk them hearing it from someone else?"

"I guess you are right about that. I don't know how I kept it quiet this long." He turned me around and pushed me under the spray. He started to wash my hair and it felt great. When he was done he rinsed my hair and put conditioner in it. He rinsed it again and then squeezed the water out of it.

"Can you wait here for a few more minutes so I can wash real quick?" He asked.

"Ranger, I can get myself out."

"No, I want to dry you off. Why are you still trying to take all my fun away?"

"Fine, I will wait right here."

"Okay, but if you are get tried let me know. I had Ella pick up a stool for the shower so you can shower whenever you want whether I'm here or not. I know how damn independent you can be."

"You don't have to go to all that trouble and You should rearrange all your work schedules just so someone can babysit me."

"No trouble remember. No price. As for the babysitting, I can't seem to keep my men out of our bedroom so that is just something you will have to deal with. How about I make some ground rules for their visits and see how you feel. Babe, Tank, Bobby and Lester are different than all the other men. They just want to spend as much time as they can with you. I guess they are trying to makeup for the last few months."

"I know"

The water was running down his six pack abs. He could pose for Playgirl. He turned the water off. He said "Now that is a look I know. It is almost as good as the one you gave the cake." He opened the door and I stepped out into his arms. He smiled down at me and wrapped a towel around my body. He wrapped one around his hips. He handed me another one for my hair. He took a step closer and started to dry me off. I was really getting all hot and bothered. Feeling his hands moving all over me was exciting. It didn't help that his towel was hanging low on his hips. I could see the trail of hair down his chest straight under the towel to the promise land. I stepped back. "Okay, that's enough. I can finish myself" I said. He looked at me through dark chocolate eyes. "I'll let you get away with it this time because we going to be late but next time I am not stopping until the job is done." He leaned now and kissed me on the lips. It was gentle at first and then it turned more demanding. I felt he tongue touch mine and I had to grab on to his arms to hold me up. He stepped back "That is what I missed. Come on let me dress you and than we have someplace to go."

"Ranger, it is 5:45 in the morning. Where could we possible have to go? My appointment isn't until 8:00. The hospital couldn't be more than 45 minutes away." I said.

"We have something to do before we go to the hospital."

"What?"

"It is a surprise."

"Tell me"

"No"

"Yes"

"Babe"

"I will pout"

"You better not. I think you're hot when you pout. Then we might not leave and you won't get your surprise. I know how you like surprises."

"Fine. How should I dress?"

"That short tight little black dress I like and your 4 inch fuck me pumps"

"Ranger!"

"Okay, how about jeans and a polo? But wear your Rangeman one. I like it when you wear my name on your chest. I think I will ask Ella to put it on all of your underwear too. Then anyone at the hospital who happens to see your panties will know you belong to me."

"Ranger, what is up with you this morning? You are being very fresh."

"I am in a good mood. It has been 3 months since I got to go to sleep next to you. It was the best night sleep I have had in months."

Ranger went into the dressing room. He came out 4 minutes later with blue jeans on and a black Rangeman polo. I had put on underwear and a bra. He came out carrying my jeans and my black Rangeman polo.

"Ranger, we're matching."

"I know. I like it. We matched all time before when you worked here. You didn't mind then. There is something I like about it. I don't know what it is. You want something else to wear?"

"No, I will wear this just for you". I pulled on the jeans and shirt. I sat down and pulled on my socks. I walked into the bathroom to figure out what to do with my hair. Ranger said "Turn around" I did. He combed my hair back and then proceeded to put it in a French braid. I watched him in the bathroom mirror. My hair actually looked nice. You could hardly tell it was falling out. Most of the hair that I was losing is the top. So when he comb the front and sides back than braided it. You couldn't see the thinning spots. I checked it out in the mirror.

"Thanks Ranger. I don't want to know how you know how to do a French braid do I?"

"Growing up with three sisters and Julie. Your hair looks good."

I brushed my teeth, added mascara and eyeliner. I figured what the hell I looked almost normal. As normal as I could for being sick. I left the bathroom to find Ranger in the kitchen. He was looking through a big brown envelope. I asked "What's that?"

"Your medical records. I had a talk with your doctor last night. I had Tank and some of the boys go bring him to me. I wanted to have your records for today to give to Jordan and Celia. I didn't want us to go there unprepared. He didn't want to give them to me at first. But I convinced him." He said with a smile.

"Ranger, You didn't hurt him did you?"

"No, why?"

"Because he is the only doctor in town that would treat me and let me pay on time because I didn't have medical insurance."

"Babe, what are you talking about? You have had medical insurance since I meet you. How do you think the medical bills get paid every time you end up in the emergency room or when they admit you. I give them your insurance card. See here it is." He pulled out a card from his wallet and handed it to me.

"How do I have medical insurance? I didn't even work here all the way back then."

"Babe, I own the company. I just had HR fill out the paper work and send it to Blue Cross."

"Ranger, who paid the premium?'

"I did. Babe, why are you getting worked up here. I have also been listed as your emergency contact at St. Francis Hospital in your medical records. How else did you think I always knew where you were? How else did you think I always stayed in your room after visiting hours? They will let your boyfriend stay with you all night."

"Ranger, you told them you were my boyfriend? What about when I was with Morelli? Who did they think he was?"

"Just a cop"

"You are bad"

"Babe, I have had you listed as my emergency contact just as long. That is why when I was in there during the Scrog business, they let you stay with me."

"Ranger, what else do I not know that I should?"

"Babe, we can discuss this later. We have somewhere to go. You ready?"

"Yeah"

We walked out of the apartment and got on the elevator. It stopped on the 5th floor and we head to the big conference room. Ranger held the door open and I walked in. The entire Rangeman crew, Ella and Louis was there. They had set up a breakfast buffet. There was banner hanging over the table. It read "Welcome Back Bombshell and Good Luck.". In smaller print it said "We have your back". Each and every Rangeman had signed it before they hung it up. Tears started down my cheeks. I felt Ranger come up behind me and put his hands on my shoulders. He whispered in my ear "Babe, I hope it is okay. Secrets are hard to keep in this building. They all love you and want to show you."

"It is alright Ranger. They are all family. I am just sorry I waited to tell them until now."

He kissed me on my neck. Lester and Bobby walked out of the crowd. Lester said "Bombshell, we love you and we just wanted you to know that we are here for you. No matter what. We will go on Pinos runs, Ben and Jerry runs and even Tasty Kaks runs. We will even watch that stupid Ghostbusters movie with you ten times a day. We want you to be happy and comfortable"

"Thank you Lester. Guys, I am sorry that I didn't come tell you all before now. We are family and who else to help you through a time like this except family and friends. You all are both and I love you each and every one of you " Tears were running down my face. Ranger wiped them away with this thumbs.

He said "Babe, I know we were going to wait until later but I thought sooner was better than later. So.." He was looking around. From behind Tank stepped Lula, Connie and Mary Lou. I was so happy to see them. They ran to me. We were all screaming, hugging and crying. I was happy.

Lula said with tears in her eyes "Listen here you skinny white girl, how come you did not tells us you needed us? Huh? You listen to little old Lula here. You saved my life, and because of you, I have a great job as a bounty hunter in training and the a hulk of gorgeous man for a boyfriend. We will always be friends and we help our friends.So don't get all terminal on me now. But I love you sister."

I felt tears collecting in my eyes and I looked over at Connie and Mary Lou. They were both crying I said "I love you guys too." My tears came and we all hugged each other standing in a big circle. We faintly heard the Merry Men saying "ah ah".

There was only one other person I wish was here, but I hadn't spoken to him since our argument. Ranger must have sense it because he leaned now and said "Babe, I spoke to him yesterday. He is okay with being just friends. So I thought that I could bend the rules for you. He is right over there." Ranger pointed to where Bobby was standing. There stood no other than Joe Morelli. He walked over to me.

"Hey Cupcake. You look good. I have missed you." Joe said. He pulled me in for a hug. I could feel Ranger tensing. I reached behind me for his hand without Joe seeing. Ranger took it and squeeze my hand.

"I have doing the best I could. I want to say that I am sorry that we argued. Regardless that we couldn't make it as a couple, I do love you, Joe. You are one of my best friends. You have been friends are whole lives. I don't think I could deal with us not at least being that"

"I agree Cupcake. I am sorry too. I know I can be a horse's ass. I have finally realized that Ranger makes you happy. I've seen the way the two of you look at each other. I was a fool not to see it before. I want you to always be apart of my life. Ranger loves you Cupcake. So let him do something you never let me do. Let him take care of you. You need him now more than ever. I don't just mean to take care of you. You need the unconditional love I see in his eyes every time he looks at you. Everyone could see it. I just wasn't ready until now. We will be friends forever." Joe said. He reached out and shook Ranger's hand. They nodded at each other like they had come to some kind of agreement where I was concerned.

Ranger said "Lets eat". My stomach choose that moment to voice it's opinion. Everyone laughed.

Ranger said "Only you Babe. Come on let's eat before there won't be any food left."

I reached up and gave Ranger a kiss on the lips. He gave me a full smile. I loved his smile.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own any of these characters

She Can't Really Be Gone

Chapter 6

Ranger's POV

We pulled up at the hospital at exactly 7:50. The ride over was done in quiet. I was preparing mentally for what Celia and Jordan might tell us. Steph calls this my zone. I looked out of the corner of my eye to see Steph. She had her eyes closed. At first I thought she was sleeping, but I looked closer and she was just resting. I reached over and took her hand in mind.

"Babe, Are you alright?"

"Yeah, Ranger. Why?"

"Just checking. Did you enjoy your breakfast? I hope you weren't upset that I had Tank bring the girls and Morelli over this morning."

"No not at all. I am glad I saw them at home instead of Vinnie's or Joe's. You never know the Burg. Once I step out of the car, phones will be ringing all over town. I'm not ready for everyone know just yet."

"Babe, Did you just call Rangeman home?"

"Yeah, I guess I did. Is it okay?"

"Of course it is. Rangeman is your home. The Batcave is your home. I want you with me permanently again. I've missed you. I just find it funny that most people run from us and you consider a bunch of ex-military no good for nothing men home."

"Ranger, I know that you think you are ready for this. I don't think it is a good idea to move in with you again. There are going to be times when you are not going to be up to deal with my illness. I don't want you to start avoiding your home because it is too much for you."

"Babe, we are in this together. You and me. Not Joe, Connie, Lula, Mary Lou, or even my men. I know you are going to need them for emotional support but we will deal with this. All decisions will be made by you and me."

"Ranger, that's wait and see what is going to happen before we starting making changes to our living arrangements."

Steph's POV

We got out of the car and headed inside. Ranger went straight to the elevator and we got on. He hit the button for the 3rd floor. This floor looked like it was for doctor's private offices. I followed Ranger down the hall and we entered an office that was the end of the hall. When we opened the door, the office was decorated with a lot of light colors. It was done very tastefully in Spanish decor. There was a woman sitting on the couch in the waiting area. She was drinking coffee when she looked up and smiled at Ranger. He said "Hola Mama."

"Hola my hijo" She said.

"What are you doing here?" He asked. He was still holding my hand. He hadn't let go of it since we got out of the car.

"I spoke with Celia last night. She told me what was going on with your Babe. I wanted to be here to help with support. I heard from three little birds that Stephanie's mother doesn't know and that you be in need of some motherly love. So my hijo, I came down here to be with you and the woman you love." She said. She turned to me taking my hands in hers. "Ric, This must be Stephanie. She is beautiful. What beautiful blue eyes you have. I hope we are lucky enough that my grandchildren get those eyes."

Ranger hugged his mother. He said "Babe, this is my mother. Madre'"

"It is nice to finally meet you. I have heard a lot about you from Ric and the boys. I have been begging for Ric to bring you for Sunday dinner, but he is always making excuses. I just think he is afraid we will ruin his tough guy image." She said. "I hope you don't mind me being here"

"It is a pleasure to meet you. I don't mind you being here and thank you. I think it is very kind to come all the way from Newark just to be here for someone you don't know. Ranger is very lucky to have you for a mother. What shall I call you?" I replied.

"Madre', which is Spanish for mother. We are family now. I am not just Ric's mother but now I am yours as well." She said as she pulled me in for a big hug. "So when he is being difficult you call me and I will take care of it. He may be feared my most, but he is smart enough to fear me the most."

I laughed "I would love to see that. Big Special Forces Ranger being scare of his mama."

"You have a wonderful laugh. Now, Jordan and Celia are waiting for us. Ranger lock the front door. Celia had no patients today and her office is usually closed on Fridays."

"They didn't come in today just to see me did they?" I asked.

"Stephanie, Don't worry about that. We are a big and loving family. You will see what I mean. We do for one another. There is never a price for what we do for family. Now you are family so lets get going."

She lead the way through the door beside the receptionist's desk. We went down a small hallway to an office at the end. Madre' knocked. "Come in" we heard from inside. Madre' opened the door and walked in. Ranger motioned me to follow behind his mother. There was a woman with dark hair and dark eyes just like Ranger's. She looked like an younger version of Madre'. Sitting down behind a desk was a Latino man in his mid 40s.

Ranger said "Babe, This is my sister, Celia. Celia, this is my Babe, Stephanie Plum"

The woman shook my hand. "Stephanie it is good to finally meet you. I am sorry that it couldn't be on better circumstances. Please have a sit. Can I get you some juice or water. I didn't offer you coffee because it isn't good to have too much caffeine in your condition. This is my husband, Jordan."

He stood and shook my hand. "Stephanie it is nice to meet you. I hope that there is something we can do for you. But you can count on one thing for sure. That is we won't stop until we have tried everything possible. Ricardo, where did you find this exquisite woman and how in the world did you manage to get her to ever go out with you? She has the most dazzling eyes. I could look in them forever."

Ranger laughed "She is exquisite. I found her handcuffed to a shower rod so I uncuffed her and took her home. I kept her locked up until I convinced her I was the one."

"Lucky bastard. I can honestly say I have never had anything like this handcuffed to my shower rod." He said.

"Hey Ranger, I am right here." I said. He looked at me and said "Babe, I could never forget where you are. I can feel your presence before I see you." Everyone laughed.

Madre' spoke up "That is a sign of true love. To feel the presence of the one you love."

Celia spoke up "Stephanie did you bring all of your medical records with you? It could save lots of time, if we have some of your test results. Some test we will have to run again."

Ranger handed her the envelope. She took everything out and put it on the desk. She and Jordan looked through it. After 20 minutes or so, Celia said "Stephanie, I would like to do a new paps smear. Do you mind? I know that they did one but the last date was 4 months ago."

I nodded. She said "Gentlemen if you will stay here, I will take Stephanie next door to an exam room. Madre' do you want to come with us? I have a feeling Stephanie could use someone to hold her hand."

Ranger looked up at me "Babe, you okay or do you want me to come with you?"

I said "I'll be fine Ranger. I have actually learned to do this by myself." Ranger's blank face made an appearance. I didn't mean for it to sound as badly as it did but as soon as it left my mouth. I knew how Ranger was took it. I followed Celia and Madre' in to the exam room door.

I changed into an gown and Madre' came back in the room. She said "I can see how much you and my hijo love each other. I noticed some changes in him about3 years ago. He smiles now and talks more. He visits us more. I think that I have you to thank. These changes happen right about the time he started talking about you."

I smiled "Thank you. He is good for me too. I love him a lot." She patted my arm. "Well, good because this time next year, we will have something else in common other than loving my son, you will be Ms. Ricardo Manoso too." I laughed. I thought not hardly. Ranger's love doesn't come with a ring and he has told me that.

Celia came in and did the paps smear. She said "I am going to have the lab rush the results right now. I just need do take some blood. Are you okay with needles or do I need to get Ric?"

"No, I think my fear of needles is over considering what I have been through the last 3 months."

"Stephanie, I will do everything I can to save your life. Ric and you may never have children, but I think we still have time to do something about keeping you alive." She took my blood. I got dress and we went back to the office. Ranger and Jordan were looking over some test results when we walked in.

I could see that Ranger was upset about something. I knew that he shouldn't get his hopes up. I have came to terms with this a while ago. He forced a smile on his face, but I knew better.

"Stephanie, how many treatments have you had?" Jordan asked.

"I have been taking them weekly for about 10 weeks."

"Depending on how your blood panels and paps smear turns out. I think we can start you on some new treatments that are available. For cancers to grow, blood vessels have to develop to nourish the cancer cells. This is called angiogenesis. There are new drugs that may be helpful in stopping the ovarian cancer growth by preventing new blood vessels from forming. There is one drug called bevacizumab or Avastin that has been able to shrink or slow the growth of ovarian cancers. However, it is more effective when it is combined with chemotherapy. You have already gone through 10 weeks or so of chemotherapy. I would like for you not to take any other treatments. We can get your test results back today. If everything is on track, I would like to start you on the drug in the morning and you can resume your chemotherapy in two weeks.

"There is also some immunotherapy strategies that are intended to boost the immune system's ability to destroy ovarian cancer cells. These are protein-like substances that activate the immune system cells. There are three I know of interferon, interleukins, and tumor necrosis. What pills are you taking now?"

I reached in my purse and pulled out a big zip lock bag full of the medicine. I handed them to him. He and Celia looked through the bag. "Don't take any of these until I get your test results. I think that you are taking the wrong medicine with your chemotherapy. Are you staying at Rangeman with Ric?"

"Yes, for tonight." I said. Ranger glared at me.

"We will come over this evening and I will bring you the medication that you are to take. Do you have any more questions for us? Ric and I went through your records and I discuss everything with him. I can repeat everything to you if you like, but you look like you are going to drop," Jordan said.

"That will be fine. My other doctor went through everything with me so if I think of any questions I may have I will call." I said.

"Here is my card and Celia's card. Call us anytime of the day or night. I put our home number on there as well. Call us anytime if you think something doesn't feel right or if you just need to have anything clarified." He said

I thanked them both. I told Madre' that it was nice to finally meet her and I appreciate her being there. Ranger shook Jordan's hand and hugged his sister. He told them we would see them later. He hugged his mother and ask if she need a ride. She declined. We took the elevator to the first floor and headed to the car.

I could tell Ranger was upset about something. I don't know what but I am too tried to worry about it right now. The ride back to Rangeman was quiet. The playfully Ranger was now gone and the mercenary Ranger was back. So I guess we are going to have a fight, what about I don't know.

I feel asleep in the car and woke up only when I felt myself being lift. I snuggled into it but the smell was wrong. I opened my eyes to realize that Tank was carrying me. I looked around for Ranger. He was no where to be found. How could that be, he drove us back from the hospital.

"Where's Ranger?" I asked.

Tank looked down at me "I don't know. He called me and told me you were in the garage in the Porsche. He asked me to carry you up to the seventh floor. When I got down here, he was driving out in his truck. Did something happen?"

"Yes, I guess. He is mad at me but I am not sure what about. Can you put me down?" I said.

He put me down. We were still in the garage. I opened my purse and dialed. I tried Mary Lou at first but there was no answer. I called the office. Connie said Lula was out chasing skips and she was stuck at the office all day. Tank said "Steph, what are you doing?" I answered "I am leaving."

I finally called the one person I knew who would answer, Joe.

"Morelli" he said.

"Hey, are you busy right now?"

"No, what's up Steph?"

"Can you come pick me up at Rangeman? I am in the garage."

"What's wrong Steph? Where's Ranger?"

"I don't know. We went to the doctor's this morning. I honestly don't know what happen but Ranger is mad at me and he took off again leaving me asleep in the Porsche. He did call Tank to come down and get me. But he didn't say anything. So can I get a ride? I don't want to fight with him with what little time I may have left. Stress is not helpful."

"Sure Cupcake, I am actually only a few blocks away. I can be there in 5 minutes."

"Thanks Joe."

"Sure thing."

Tank looked at me. "Ranger is going to be upset when he finds you left and went back to your apartment."

"Tank, I love Ranger but I am just not up to arguing with him emotionally or physically. I am sure you heard what happen from what I told Joe. He has not said two words to me in the last hour and an half. Not since I had blood drawn. He was talking to Jordan while Celia took my blood. When I returned he gave me that damn blank face. He didn't say another thing to me. I can only guess that he was hoping for a miracle and when he didn't find it he figure I was too much trouble again like before. It's okay really. I am just glad that I got the chance to say some of the things on mind before it is too late. I hope you understand. I hope that you guys come and visit me. I really want to spend time with you all.

"Stephanie, I don't think Ranger thinks that way. He loves you, but I guess I can understand how you feel. I could have driven you." Tank said

"No, I don't want to risk him getting mad at any of you."

Joe pulled up to the gate. He waved and I walked through the gate and slided into the passenger seat.

"Where to Cupcake?"

"My apartment please."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I am very sure."

We pulled into my lot. Joe came around and opened my door. He knelt down "Cupcake, are you sure you don't want to just go home with me? You can sleep in the guest room,"

"No, Joe. I just want to go upstairs and go to sleep. I am really exhausted."

"Sure Cupcake, if you promise to call me if you need anything?"

"I promise."

Joe helped me out of the car and upstairs. He opened my apartment door and we walked in. Joe leaded me into my bedroom. I sat down on the bed. He knelt down to unlaced my shoes. He turned to my dresser and handed me a set of pj's. I use to sleep in a big shirt. Then one day I was looking through my dresser and found all these cute pj's. I must have brought them and forgot.

Joe helped me change. He turned down my bed and put me in it. He then covered me up, and kissed my forehead. I smiled. He said "Sleep tight Cupcake. I will bring you some dinner when I get off."

I smiled "Thanks Joe for everything. See you later."

Joe's Pov

I tucked Steph in and locked her apartment door on my way out. I took my cell phone from my belt. I called Ranger.

It went straight to voice mail. "Ranger, What the hell is going on? Steph had me pick her up at your building and drive her back to her apartment. She looks exhausted. I put in bed and she promised to call me if she needs anything. Call me."

What the fuck has Ranger done. Just how did he fuck this up so bad in less than 24 hours.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own any of these characters

She Can't Really Be Gone

Chapter 7

Ranger's POV

Celia, Steph and Madre' went to the exam room next door. Celia wanted to do a new paps smear and take more blood.

When they left, Jordan spoke "Ricardo, why haven't you called us before now?"

"I just found out yesterday when I returned from Miami. Is there something that can be none?"

"Yes, there is a lot of experiential medications that are in the trials. Some of these I have seen excellent results with. I just wish you had bought Steph here when she found out 4 months ago."

"Four months ago. What are you saying? She didn't find out until after she left me and that has only been a little short of 3 months."

"Ricardo, I have the medical records right here. It says that Steph was informed about the cancer when she came in for her birth control shot. They did a routine pap. When it came back positive for ovarian cancer, they did some further test and she was diagnosed four months ago. "

"That must be a mistake. Can you call and verify that?"

"There is not need. See this date code on the side of these test results. That was 4 months ago. Either way, I know of a few drugs that are in trail that has showed promising results."

"I am going to send the labs off when we're done. I will rush them. I will have the results by the end of the day. I will get the medications and bring them over tonight with the results of the labs."

"Thank you, Jordan for all your help. It there is anything I can ever do, please do not hesitate to call me. Money is no object. I want her to have the best care possible and anything out there regardless of the cost."

"I know something you can do, marry Stephanie and start working on those grand babies for your mother so she will leaver Celia and I alone."

"Will Stephanie be able to have children one day?"

"Depending on the test results, but I will say after she gets a clear bill of health. I can not see any reason why not."

"She will be happy."

Steph came through the door with Celia right behind her. I tried to give her a reassuring smile but Steph saw right through it. I was upset. She knew she had cancer before she moved back in to her apartment but neglected totell me about it. She was so mad at me for keeping secrets and she was keeping this big one herself.

Jordan asked her about her treatments. He told her about the new medications. He told her to stop taking the chemotherapy until she starts the new medications. He asked to see her current medications and told her to stop taking them.

I was at a lost when Jordan asked her if she was at Rangeman and she replied "Yes, for tonight". Just for tonight. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. So much for us being in this together.

Either one of us said anything on our way back to Rangeman. I went into my zone and Steph fell asleep. I could tell that she was really tense. I didn't want to mention the date of the first set of test. I parked the car in one of my private parking places. I go out and called Tank. I asked him to come get Steph and take her to my apartment. I told him she was asleep. I pulled out my keys to my truck and got in. I back out and pulled out of the parking garage. Tank was stepping off the elevator as I was leaving. I was angry. I couldn't believe she kept this from me. I just wanted to get out and drive to clear my head. I wanted to calm down before I spoke with Babe. I wanted to think about what I was going to say to her.

I drove north out of Trenton, I was heading to the Batcave. Stephanie had never seen the it. Not because I didn't trust her. She never asked to see it after we were together. I was planning on taking her there soon. I had some construction done so that Steph would be more comfortable. I added on another master suite with a bigger bathroom and two dressing rooms. I wanted her to have her own closet space. The closet is full of designer clothes that I thought she would look good in. I had pool put in. She is likes to swim. I pulled in the garage. I parked next to the brand new 2007 Corvette I bought Steph. No one has driven it. I bought it and we broke up before it was delivered.

I changed and took a quick swim. I just needed a few hours to get my mind together. My cell phone rang. It was Tank. I didn't answer. I am sure he had a hundred questions as to why I left Stephanie. I didn't want to talk to anyone. The phone beeped again to tell me that I had a message. I sat back in the my chair. I was just enjoying the sun a little. I must have fallen asleep for a few minutes, because I was awaken with my phone ringing again. I looked at the caller id and saw it was Morelli. It didn't ring again. While I was debating to call Tank or Morelli, the phone beeped to tell me I had another message. I called my voice mail and listened to my messages.

The first one was from Tank. "Hey man, I tried to carry Steph upstairs but she woke up immediately. She was not happy that you left her like that. She wouldn't go upstairs. She left and went back to her apartment. What the hell are so you upset about? She knows that you're mad. Call me!"

The next message was from Tank again. "Call me now! Morelli came and picked up Steph and was suppose to drive her home but she isn't answering the phone. I need to know whether she is with you or do I need to send someone over to watch her."

The next message was from Tank again "I am sending Lula so it doesn't look like we are checking up on her. Don't make me come get you."

The last message was from Morelli. "Ranger, What the hell is going on? Steph had me pick her up at your building and drive her back to her apartment. She looks exhausted. I put in bed and she promised to call me if she needs anything. Call me."

What the fuck. I better call Tank first.

"Yo"

"Where the fuck is Stephanie?"

"Nice of you to call me back dumb fuck. I sent Lula over there to check on her. I told her not to tell Steph that I ask her to go. Lula is pissed. Her exact words were "What the fuck did Batman do now to piss off my girl, piss her off enough to runaway from him?" I would like to know myself."

"Fuck you Tank. Where is Stephanie?"

"Lula, Connie and Mary Lou took dinner over to her. She didn't suspect anything. Now are you going to tell me how you could be so dumb to risk losing Steph again after everything that is going on?"

"Will you shut up if I tell you?"

"Maybe. It depends on how dumb you are."

"Stephanie found out she had cancer 4 months ago. A month before she got mad at me for keeping secrets and left. How could she not tell me something like that? But than get mad at me for keeping a secret that was nearly as important. I was only trying to protect her from the danger."

"That may be. But I think you are really mad at yourself because Stephanie was sick and you didn't figure it out. You are mad because she pulled one of your tricks."

"What trick would that be?" I was mad now.

"The one where you leave to protect her from getting hurt. Did you ever think that just maybe that was the real reason she left. She didn't want you to get hurt when you found out? What I don't understand is why two people who love each other so unconditional that are both always trying to save the other from pain. When something real bad happens that instead of run to each other they run apart so to save the other. Something you should think about. In the beginning, how many times did you leave town to put space between you both so she didn't get hurt? Something else you just might want to think about as well. Stephanie is very sick. She may not survive this. How could you want to spend the remaining time she has on this earth being upset with her? If this was Lula, you couldn't drag me away from her."

"I never thought about it. Is she still at her apartment?"

"Yeah, but Lester and Hector are outside her building. Try to avoid them. They are pissed off at you for leaving her in the Porsche. Did you forget the whole building was monitored? Not that I am not pissed off at you, but someone has to talk some sense into you and their way was to beat it into you."

"Shit, I wasn't thinking. I am heading over there. Call and make sure she is still there."

"She is. Lula called me ten minutes ago. She seen Lester and Hector so she was worried some psycho was after Steph. She is going to stay until you get there."

"Call Morelli. Tell him I had business to take care of and I am going over to pick her up."

"I'll call but he knows you were mad at her."

"Fuck. Just call him and let him know I am going to get her."

"Will do. Later"

I hung up and called Lula.

"Yo Batman" She was whispering.

"Is Steph okay?"

"Yeah, she fell asleep about an hour ago. I am not leaving till you get here. Morelli came over again. At least he didn't yell this time. I told him she was asleep. He asked if you called. I covered for this time.

I told him you that a meeting you couldn't get out of. He said my girl told him you were mad at her. I told him you called her and it was a misunderstanding. Got it. Just in case he asks. I told Tank the same story."

"Thanks Lula. You're a good woman. Stephanie is lucky to have you for a friend."

"Thanks, but I am the lucky one. You better get here before she wakes up."

"I'm on my way."

When I pulled into Steph's lot, Lester and Hector stepped out of their SUV and walked over to the side of my car. Lester said "Man, what the fuck is your problem? How could you just leave her in the Porsche like that?"

"Santos, mind your own fucking business."

"It is my business. You maybe the lucky bastard to have her but we all love her. Me and the rest of the team will not let you hurt her again." Lester was was really pissed off. There has been only a few times that he had talked to me like this and most of time it was over Steph. Lester looked as if he was pass talking and on the way to swinging.

"I would never hurt her" I said.

"Si, you did when you left her with Tank. I was in the control room. I saw her face with she realized it was Tank carrying her and not you." Hector added.

"Shit. I am going up to see her. You guys can leave."

Lester said "No, we're staying all night. Relief will be here in the morning. I'm gonna make damn sure she is protected even from you."

I ran up the stairs to her apartment. I let myself in. Lula was on the couch watching TV. She smiled got up and picked up her purse. "Batman, you need to be very careful with my girl right now. She is not up to a lot of stress. I could tell the difference in her from this morning to now. Just that little bit of stress did her in. I'm leaving. Go to her and make this right. While you still can." The last part she said in a low whisper. I looked down at my feet and nodded. She was right. I am such a shit at times. I hope she forgives me again. 


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own any of these characters

She Can't Really Be Gone

Chapter 8

Ranger's POV

After Lula left, I shut and locked the door. I went directly into the bedroom. Steph was sleeping peacefully across the bed. I removed my boots and clothes. I went to the drawer where I kept a pair of black silk boxers to retrieve them. I put them on and slid under the covers next to her. I pulled her closer. She didn't wake up fully. She laid her head on my chest, arm across my waist, and slipped one of her legs between mine. I loved it when we slept like this. I could hold her so close. I kissed her on the top of her head and she kissed me on the chest. I must have drifted off to sleep.

I woke up slowly feeling like something was wrong. I reached out for Steph but she wasn't there. I jumped out of bed and listened. I could see lights and sounds like people were talking from the living room. I pulled my jeans back on but I couldn't find my shirt. I knew I left it on the chair with my jeans. I opened the bedroom door. I walked down the hall to the living room. Stephen had my shirt on. It hung all the way to her knees. She was sitting in the chair. Jordan and Celia were sitting on the couch while Tank sitting in a chair. I walked on into the living room. I saw Morelli lending against the wall beside the kitchen.

I nodded to Tank and Morelli. I looked at Steph "What's going on Babe?"

Jordan and Celia were smiling. Steph got up and leaped in my arms. "I just got the must wonderful news, _Carlos._"

She never calls me _Carlos, _only when we are making love and then she is screaming my name. It really turns me on. "What is it Babe?"

She took my hand and led me over to the chair. I sat and pulled Steph down into my lap.

She said "I'll let Jordan explain it."

Jordan spoke "Ric, apparently Stephanie has ovarian cancer as we all know, however she was misdiagnosed. She is only in stage I. The blood work up we did along with new pap does not reflect a person in Stage II. So, we would like to have Stephanie come in tomorrow morning again and we are going to run some more test. We want to do a CT scan, MRI, and ultrasound. We believe that Stephanie's cancer has not spread to the lymph nodes and we think that we can treat this by removing the cancerous tumor. The good news is the chemotherapy that she has been going to has been killing off the cancer cells. She has very good chance of survival and an excellent chance to have children. She will be able to survival this with little to no permanent damage."

I hugged Steph tightly into my chest. "Babe" that all I could say. My emotions were taking over me and I didn't want everyone to see. I buried my face into her neck and hair. She still had her in the braid I put in it this morning.

"Babe, what do you have under my shirt?"

"My PJ's but they were too short to wear in front of everyone, so I grabbed your shirt. I guess you are needing it back?"

"Please, but maybe you should take it off in our bedroom." She smiled up at me. I could see she like it that I called her bedroom in her apartment our bedroom too.

Jordan and Celia got up and said their goodbyes to Steph and I. Tank nodded at me. He said "I'm headed back to Rangeman. I drove Jordan and Celia over. Do you need someone outside other than Lester and Hector?"

"Lester and Hector are still here? I sent them home hours ago."

"They wanted to stay in case Steph needed anything. They came up and gave her a two-way radio." He turned to her "Steph, where is the radio?"

"By the bed, do you need it?"

"No, keep it. Lester and Hector aren't going anywhere. They have scheduled 12 hour shifts to cover while you are staying here. If you want food or anything just radio down to them. They will go get whatever you desire."

Steph's eyes teared up "What did I do to deserve you all?" She reached out to Tank. He picked her up and hugged her tightly to his chest. Steph hugged him like he was going to disappear. She said " I love you, Tank. You are mean so much to me. I couldn't imagine my life without you in it or any of the Merry Men at that. You have protected and risked your life for me or times than I can count. I will tell you a secret, I love you best."

Tank actually blushed if you could tell a black man blushed. I saw tears forming in his eyes. That is twice in as many days that I have seen the toughest men around cry over this little slip of girl from the burg.I was really surprised with what I heard next. "I love you to Steph. You are our little sister. Our lives were so dark until you came along. You brought light to each of us. Thank you for loving Carlos because we all know what an hard man he can be. Thank you for saving Lula. I wouldn't have her in my life if it weren't for you. You have given all of us so much. Don't you ever forget it." He kissed her on the lips lightly right in front of me. He didn't care. I had to look away. It was a little too much for me to handle, not the kissing but the emotion they showed one another. I could not believe it. I have know Tank my entire life and I have never heard him show so much emotions.

She said "Thank you for saving me and protecting me even when I didn't want the protection." Tank, Jordan and Celia left. Morelli sat down on the couch.

Steph gave me my shirt and I pulled it on. I hadn't notice before but she had on the cutest pj's. "Babe, nice pj's." I pulled her back down in my lap. She said "I don't know where they came from. I thought you bought them. I found like 7 new sets. At first I thought I forgot buying them, but I know that I didn't buy these."

"Was it you?" I said to Morelli. He nodded yes.

Steph said "What are you talking about?"

I said "Babe, apparently Morelli is a good guy." I turned to Morelli "Do you want me to tell her or do you want to?" He looked down at the carpet. I took it that meant he want me to tell her.

"Babe, Morelli has been taking care of you the best way he could because he didn't think you would want his help. He was worried about you when you disappeared and he heard you quit bounty hunting. He came over to check on you and seen the medicine. He found out what they were for. So I guessing that Morelli is the one who bought all of these cute PJ's."

Steph looked at Morelli. "Joe, is this true?"

"Yes" Morelli answered

"What else have you done?"

He didn't say anything. I didn't feel right her not knowing what a good friend Joe really was. I said "Babe, he has paid for you meds, put money in your bank account so you could stay off work and he use to come here and watch over you at night while you were sleeping so you wouldn't be alone."

"Joe?" she said.

"Yes, I did. Stephanie, please don't be mad. I know how you feel about asking for help and I knew you needed some. You would do it for me or anyone of your friends but you are that last person to accept help."

"Is that all you did?" She asked

"No. On the night before you treatment days, Me and Eddie use to take a car out of impound and drive it over to the hospital and park it the front door. So when I saw Mary Lou's car, I radio and we had someone from the force you didn't know, ready to back out so you guys could park close to the door."

"Anything else?" She asked

"Yes, I use to bring food over and slip it in but not a lot at one time so you didn't know. Just a few each day. I use to take your laundry. My mother would do it for me and I would put it away the next night. I bought the PJ's because I wanted you to be comfortable lounging at home."

"Did your mother know why you ask her to do my laundry" Steph asked.

"Yes, I confided in her and she kept my secret. My mother actually cried for you. She said that just because we didn't work out did not mean you were a bad person. She goes to the church everyday to light a candle and say a pray for you. Hell, she even makes me go with her."

She got off my lap and walked over to Morelli. He looked up at her. I swear I saw tears in his eyes. She crawled into his lap and snuggled into his neck. I was a little jealous and upset but chose not to let it show. Morelli looked over at me. I nodded my approval. He closed his arms around her. Step begin to cry. She said " I love you too Joe. Here I was thinking I was doing it on my own with little help from Mary Lou, and the whole time you were supporting me. When did things between us go so wrong. I don't ever want to lose your friendship. Joe, promise me we will always be friends no matter what."

Morelli said "I will if you will promise me something. Promise me that you will always tell me when you are hurt, or in pain or sick. Promise me that you will ask for help when you need it. Don't let that pride of yours get in the way. Promise me that Cupcake."

She said "I promise Joe."

He answered "I promise too Cupcake."

She stayed sitting on his lap for a while, Morelli holding her. I just sat quietly in the chair. Steph and Joe have been friends their entire lives. I could love her more, give her more, take her places he could never afford to go, but I could never take compete with that. He was her past but I planned on being her future.

Morelli looked over to me. He whispered "She is asleep."

I said "Let's put her in bed." I got up and walked to the bedroom. I straighten the blanket while he laid her down. He pushed the hair off her forehead and gave her a kiss. He stepped to the side and I covered her up. I leaned down and kissed her lightly on the lips. She smiled in her sleep. She mumbled my name, "_Carlos"._ She was dreaming of me. He could never compete with that. It warmed my heart.

We walked back into the living room. Morelli turned and shook my hand. He said "Thank you."

I asked "For what?"

"For sharing her with me now when you didn't have to. You could easily have kept her all to yourself. Thank you for allowing me this time with her. I have to be honest. If our roles were reversed, I don't think I could have done it. You are the better man for her. I know I've never said it but thank you for taking care of her and keeping her safe all these years. Even when she was with me, you and your men watched over her. I always hate it but deep down I was thankful. I couldn't do it myself but she always let you. I guess I should have took that as a sign."

"You're welcome, Joe. But you are wrong about one thing. You could have done it. You have been doing it for 4 years. We have both been in love the same woman. We are both better men for having what she was willing to give us. She has loved us both. I do want you to know one think. She never cheated on you with me. She would never allow it. I wanted her so bad, I will admit that I put a lot of pressure of her to choose me. She would never let it go any further that a few stolen kisses."

He smiled "Well, that's good to know. I wish I could say that I treated her as fairly. I am sure you were well aware of my other activities. How come you never told her?"

"Because I want her to choose me on her own. I didn't want to get her by default. I wanted to win her on my own merits not your downfall. How come you never did anything when I killed Abruzzi?" I asked.

"I knew Abruzzi was not going to stop until he killed her. One of us had to kill him. There was no other way out of it. I couldn't do it but I knew you would do it if it meant she was safe. I did what I could do which was to handle the investigation and make sure nothing came back to you. I looked the other way for her. The morning I told her Abruzzi was dead. She knew immediately you killed him. I saw it in her face. She said "Wow." I knew then she realized you really loved her too. If something happened to you keeping her safe she wouldn't have been able to live with the guilt. So I did what I could do. I am surprised that she has lived with the guilty you killed him aside. Has she ever discussed it with you?"

"No. It was something we never talked about. I left town for a while to give her space. I knew if I stayed she would want to discuss it. I also knew my real feelings would come out and she wasn't ready yet." I answered.

"Well, It was the hardest thing I ever had to deal with, knowing what I counted on wasn't going to happen. Stephanie and I have been friends our whole lives and I have loved her just as long. We use to run all over this neighborhood when we were kids. I was two years ahead of her in school. So when she was in junior high school, I use to secretly follow her home everyday. Man, she was cute and she didn't even know it. When I heard through the grapevine any boys had a crush on Stephanie Plum, I would pay them a visit. She was mine and I was gonna keep her to myself until her parents let her start dating."

"I can remember the day she started high school. I was in the 11th grade and she was in the 9th. Stephanie was the prettiest girl in high school. She was a real spitfire than too. All the guys in high school wanted her. I use to see her in the halls and she wouldn't give me the time of day. I made sure my locker was by hers. I did everything I could to get her attention but by then I had already had a reputation for being a bad boy. Her parents use to say "Stay away from that Morelli boy." She hated Terry Gilman. So I thought the best way to get her to notice me was to ask Terry out. Not my brightest idea."

"I decided to join the Navy right after high school. I spent the whole summer going down to the Tasty Pasty everyday, just so I could see her. Then the day before I left, I want her to remember me so I took her right there behind the pasty counter." He laughed. "So, I left that poem on the bathroom wall where I knew that everyone would see it."

"Stephanie Plum is good and sweet, I know because I have had a piece.

I love her in every way. One day I plan to come home to take her away.

For all you guys who think you can, Keep in mind I am her man.

When I come back there's a price to pay for any and all that looked her way."

"I had my whole future planned out. Stephanie Plum was going to be my wife and mother of my children. She ran me over with her father's Buick. I couldn't believe it. I wasn't mad because to me at least Stephanie was thinking about me even if it was to murder me." He laughed again.

"Joe, why didn't you just tell her how you felt?" I asked.

"Because that was too easy and the one thing I learned about Stephanie Plum is she never does easy."

"You are right about that but I don't think we would love her as much if she did things the easy way." I said.

"Ranger, what I want to know is she did everything you ask of her, why didn't you just train her to be a better bounty hunter?" He asked.

"Well, I tried for a while. I realized that if she knew how to take care of herself than she wouldn't call me anymore. If she didn't call me than I couldn't be the hero. She was so impressed with the little nothings I could do. I'll tell you something but if you tell anyone I will deny it. Sometimes when she looks at me, I do feel like Batman." We both laughed. "I knew I loved her when she first started out and you hand cuffed her to the shower rod. She called me to come to release her. At first I hung up. Then when she called back and told me she was naked and cuffed, I had to see this for myself. So I let myself in and there she stood. She was so beautiful up there hanging from that rod." I said.

"I know I cuffed her there. It took all I had to walk out of here, But not before I came back in to take a good look. If I knew she was going to call you to release her. I would have left the key for her." He said.

"Well, it wasn't just being handcuffed. She told me she commandeered your truck. Tank was at the PD when she brought you in that freezer trunk. He knew that I had been helping her. He thought she was just playing and would get bored. Something in her eye told me differently. Tank called and told me. "You are not gonna believe it. That little white bread Burg girl just brought the cop in. Ranger, what is the deal." I knew she was going to bring you in. I was so certain. It was the one and only time I bet on her. Everyone of my guys didn't believe she could do it. So I matched everyone of their bets. $50k. I had one of my guys follow her around the whole time to keep an eye on her. When they saw you going and coming from her apartment, they just knew she couldn't bring you in. I just stood back and watched. That was the agreement. I couldn't help her."

"When I found out Ramirez was after her, I got really nervous. I knew what he was like with the ladies. So I put the word out on the street that she was mine and under my protection. I thought it would be enough to keep him away from her. Then after she brought you in I thought everything was okay. I called off my man. When I heard the call go out on the police scanner that there was a shooting at her apartment, I came straight here. She was so scared. Eddie told me she was okay so I left. I thought it was better than letting her know I was here. I was already having feelings for her. I had Tank go to the hospital and make sure she was okay." I said.

"I know what you mean. When I got word in the jail that Ramirez had gone after her and that she had to shoot someone. I was pissed. I torn my cell up. It took three cops and Eddie coming in to tell me she was okay before I would calm down. I didn't want anything to happen to her. After all those years, I still was in love with her." He said.

"Yeah, she crawls under your skin and you can't get her out." I said.

"Well, I better get going. I have to go in early in the morning. We are working on a big case." Morelli said.

"Alright, if you need anything let me know, I will see what my men have heard." I said.

"Later" He said and left.

I locked the door and went back to the bedroom. I pulled off my shirt and drop my jeans and crawled back in bed with her. I reached out to pull her to me and she was wide awake.

"Babe"

She had tears running down her face. "You are so wonderful. I will love you until my last breath."

"Why?" I asked.

"I heard the two of you talking. You are Batman, _Carlos." _She pulled my head down and kissed me with everything she had. My hands instantly went straight to her breast. I stopped and hugged her.

"Babe, we have to stop now. I don't want to hurt you and if we continue things might get out of hand. I have been away from you for three months and I want nothing more than to feel myself inside of you. I don't think it is a good idea right now." She frowned at me.

I laughed. "Babe, I forgot what a sex addict you were. Who would have thought. The day you get a clear bill of health, We are going to travel for a while. I am going to take you all over the world and make love to you in every country possible. Not before I throw you over my desk and take you from behind while you are begging me to fuck you hard and fast. You know how much I enjoyed doing that every lunch hour."

"Yeah, Well now that you mentioned it. I heard while I was gone that Jeanne Ellen was working for you again. Did she take my place at lunch time?" She was pissed.

"Babe, Jeanne Ellen could never take your place. She could never be the woman you are. I thought we discuss this in the past. You know I had a relationship with Jeanne but ended it shortly after meeting you."

"I know that is why I was wondering if when we stopped seeing each other if you took back up with her. Is that where you went this morning when you left me in the car sleeping?"

"Babe, I just need some time this morning to work some things out. Jordan told me that you have known for 4 months that you had cancer. Is that the real reason why you left me?"

"I did not find out until after I moved back in here. The doctor called and said that they knew but had some staffing problems and no one had called to tell me. Now back to Jeanne Ellen. Did you have sex with her while we were apart?"

"Babe, why do you want to know this?"

"I just do. Are you going to tell me?"

"No"

"No, you are going to tell me or No, you didn't have sex."

"No, I am not discussing it with you."

"Ranger, I already know the truth. I am just waiting for you to tell me."

Man, what do I say. I just can't get this shit right with her.

Stephanie's POV

"Ranger, I already know the truth. I am just waiting for you to tell me."

"What truth do you know?" he asked.

"Ranger, I have always been truthful with you and I expect you to do the same thing. So, one more time, did you have sex with Jeanne Ellen in the last 3 months?"

He put on his blank face "Yes"


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own any of these characters

She can't really be gone

Chapter 9

Stephanie's POV

"Ranger, I have always been truthful with you and I expect you to do the same thing. So, one more time, did you have sex with Jeanne Ellen in the last 3 months?"

He put on his blank face "Yes"

I just didn't know what to say. I thought for sure that Jeanne Ellen had lied to me when she came here to see me. That is right Jeanne Ellen came to my door and knocked. She only came so that she could tell me that she had Ranger back and for me to stay away from him. She said that they were together and she was staying at the seventh floor apartment and even showed me her key fob. I wanted to believe it was a misunderstanding.

Here I was in bed with that man. Asking the question that I swore I wouldn't ask. He looked at me waiting for me to say anything but I didn't know what to say. He rolled over on to his back and sighed.

"Babe, are you going to talk to me about this?"

"No, there is nothing to talk about."

"Well, I need to know how you are feeling about this."

"Why does it matter how I am feeling about this? It didn't matter how I felt when you were doing it?"

I had tried not to sound hateful but it came out that way away.

"Babe, I am sorry that I did it. I want us to talk it out please."

"No, Ranger I don't want to talk about it. I love you. I am just wondering how in less than 3 weeks of us breaking up you could start having sex with someone else. However during that time you were wanting me to come back to you but you were having sex with Jeannie Ellen." Okay, I was mad. I wanted some answers.

"Babe, how do you know this?"

"Well, Jeanne Ellen came to see me. She said you two were together and she was staying in your apartment. I also know that Jeanne Ellen went to Miami with you. Is that is where she is now?"

"How did you know Jeanne Ellen went to Miami with me?"

"Someone from the Miami office called because they were worried about me when you showed up with her. No one had heard we weren't seeing each other until Jeanne Ellen came to Miami with you."

He didn't say anything. He stood up and pulled his pants and t shirt on.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Out. I need to get some air before we continue this discussion."

"Why?" He didn't answer. So I continued. "I will tell you what. Why don't we just spend the night in our own places and I will see you tomorrow night."

He looked at me like I was crazy. "Babe, you have an appointment in the morning with Jordan and Celia."

"Yeah, I know. You have already taken too much time off from work. I can get myself there or Mary Lou can take me."

"I want to take you."

"I know but I just need some time to clear my head now. I got by for 3 months when you weren't here. I can do it by myself." I really was upset. I knew if I talked about this I would be. Ranger was mad again. I could tell because of the small winkles around his eyes and the way his lips were tight and thin.

"I love you Babe. I know what I did was wrong. I was upset that you just left me and I wanted to forget. Jeanne Ellen was just there."

"I love you too. I want us to always be friends regardless how everything else turns out."

"So, are you saying this is it?"

"No, I am not saying that. I want you to know that you have nothing to feel guilt about. We weren't together. I broke it off. It is something I have to work out. I thought I had and than you came back. You don't have to feel obligated to be with me just because I am sick. I can do this on my own. I don't want you back out of some kind of self righteous guilt."

"Babe, how could you say that to me. I am not here because you are sick. I am here because I love you and I want to help you. I don't want to lose you. Is it so hard to believe?"

"No, I will say it again. I love you too and I will until the last breath I take. If I only learned one thing the last 3 months, that is life is too short. So go home, I will see you tomorrow night."

"Babe, I thought you were going to stay at Rangeman. Rex is there and your stuff is there."

"I know I made a hasty decision. I am sorry. Could you have Lester and Hector bring Rex and my stuff back? I would appreciate it."

Ranger's POV

"So, we are not going to be together? Babe, I know I can't take this thing back. Believe one thing, I will never be with Jeanne Ellen again. I didn't come back to you because you were sick. I didn't even know until I arrived here yesterday. I did come here yesterday morning to tell you I love you and that I wanted to work it out. You are my everything. I can't live without you. I have never claimed to be good at the relationship thing, but I was faithful to you the entire time we were together. I made a mistake. I am more the willing to do anything you ask to make it up to you. Please don't shut me out again."

"Ranger, I don't need you to make it up to me. People make mistakes. I will get past it. Don't think that in anyway this thing with Jeanne Ellen is the same as what Morelli did to me with Terry Gilman. I left you. Morelli and I were still living in his house together. We were a couple. I told you it was over. I don't want to make any mistakes this time.You are a honorable man. I do not regret what we had or will have."

"Babe, I can't go back to the apartment and sleep with the woman I love across town sick. If you know nothing about me know this, you are the center of my world. I will not be without you. So I am not going back to my apartment, I will sleep on the couch if you don't want me in here. I am going to get us some dinner. When you're ready to discuss this thing more, you let me know. I am sorry that you had to learn about this from Jeanne Ellen. I had every intention of telling you."

She started crying and once again I upset the woman I loved. I hurt her without thinking.

"Babe, please don't cry. I love you." I laid down next to her and pulled her to me. I kissed away her tears. She put her arms around my neck and kissed me back. She kissed me like it was the last time.

"Oh, how I love you, Carlos." We laid there there for what felt like forever. Steph had stopped crying and was down to a sniffle before she spoke again."I am going to take a shower and than we can go back to Haywood Street. I didn't want to make you angry or upset by bring this up."

"You didn't Babe. You have nothing to be sorry about. I love you. It was a stupid foolish mistake on my part that will never happen again. Do you need help in the shower?" I said with my best wolf grin.

"No, I think I can manage."

I helped her up and into the bathroom. I started the shower while she undressed and I helped into the shower. I kissed her once more and left the bathroom pulling the door closed behind me. I went into the living room to use my cell. I dialed the phone number I wanted to just forget.

She answered "Hey, Baby. I knew you'd be calling me soon. What BABE wouldn't take you back or better yet not woman enough to satisfy you?"

I was furious. "Listen to me. I will say this only one time. You are to pack your shit and move out of my building. Don't you ever come anywhere near Stephanie again."

"What's wrong Baby? Did the perfect Stephanie Plum not forgive you? I know that is exactly where you are right now. Baby, you know she isn't woman enough for you. She wasn't before and I know she definitely isn't now that she is dying. She can't satisfied you like I can."

"You know exactly that the only reason I slept with you was because I was drunk. You took advantage of the pain I was in. For the last two months that is exactly what you have done to keep me there. You have kept me drunk and shoving pills down my throat. I would never choose you over her and you know it."

"Baby, you already did when you brought me to Miami with you. You choose me then and you'll come back when you see I was the best fuck you ever had." Jeanne Ellen said.

"You did this to punish Stephanie. You came over here and threw it in her face because I ended this with you years ago for her. How did you know she was sick? How could you come over here to cause her more pain? You are a worthless bitch. You have exactly one hour to pack and get out of my building or you will be thrown out in the street." I growled at her.

"Baby, I will be seeing you in Trenton. Chao!"

"You come back to Trenton and you will regret it for the rest of your life." I threaten.

"I'll be seeing you soon or I might be seeing Stephanie sooner?" She said.

She hung up. I called Strivos in Miami.

"Yo"

"I want you to throw Jeanne Ellen out of my building but not before you search her belongings and make sure you have all my keys back."

"Ranger, is this you? Because I could have sworn I heard you say to throw Jeanne Ellen out." He said. I could hear him smiling. 

"Yes, Smart ass! Throw her out now! You are beginning to sound like Tank more everyday.

"I taken it than you wised up and went and got your girl back." He asked.

"Yes, I did."

"I take it you know how sick she is. How is she feeling?"

"How did you know about her being sick? And just how long have you known?"

"Ranger, I found how but accident. I called to check on her and she was throwing up and apparently thought I was a friend name Mary Lou. Because when she answered the phone she said "Mary Lou, it late. I told you to spend tonight with your family. Just because I am dying doesn't change the fact you have a husband and children that miss their wife and mother. So please hang up and call me tomorrow." I said Steph this isn't Mary Lou and what do you mean you are dying? She told me the story and made me swear to never tell a sole. What she didn't make me promise was not to get you to come to your senses."

"Thank you man. I really appreciate the intervention, but I don't want Steph to know how low I let myself fall. I guess that is one of the reasons I went to Miami in the first place. Unfortunately, Jeanne Ellen told Steph her version of what was happening between us before we left Trenton. I am going to tell her the truth. She just isn't ready yet."

"Ranger, you are a good man. You were just in pain and Jeanne Ellen took advantage. We could all see her pushing the booze and pills on you. I think the world of Steph and she and I are good friends. If you need me to talk with her, I will. Ranger, you need to remember one thing, even through Stephanie makes you feel like a superhero, you're just a man and she knows this."

"Thanks Man. Thanks for sobering me up and sending me back here. I will forever be in your debt. I just hope I can save this relationship. I can't live without Stephanie."

"Go take care of your woman. I'll get rid of this whore down here."

"Thanks man" I hung up and turned to go back in the bedroom and Stephanie was leaning against the wall. I was so angry at Jeannie Ellen, I didn't hear her come in the room. "Hey Babe, are you ready?" I asked.

"Not until you explain to me what that phone call was about. What you meant when you said you didn't want me to know how low you fell or what truth am I not ready to hear." Steph said.

Oh Fuck. I didn't want to do this tonight. I just wanted to crawl in bed and hold her. I don't know what happens to me when I am around her. I lose all my senses. So much for me bringing aware of my surroundings.


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own these characters

She Can't Really Be Gone

Chapter 10

"Hey Babe, are you ready?" 

"Not until you explain to me what that phone call was about. What you meant when you said you didn't want me to know how low you fell or what truth am I not ready to hear." Steph said.

Oh Fuck. I didn't want to do this tonight. I just wanted to crawl in bed and hold her. I don't know what happens to me when I am around her. I lose all my senses. So much for me bringing aware of my surroundings.

Stephanie's POV

I waited for Ranger to answer me. He looked at me like a deer caught in headlights. We stood completely still for what seem like eternity but in reality it was 5 minutes. He just kept staring at me. I guess he thought I would give up and just move on like I usually do. This is one time I will not let it go. If I have to stand here all night I will. Finally I said "Ranger, are you going to answer me sometime tonight?"

Still silence on his end. He just stared at me. I couldn't take anymore. I turned and walked back in the bedroom. If he wants to start keeping secrets after two days of us being together fine. I walked into my bedroom and closed the door. I picked up the two-way radio. 

"Lester, are you there?"

"Hey Beautiful, I guess I will have to give you lessons on how to talk on the two-way. Need something?"

"Yes, I hate to ask you and Hector, but could come up and get Ranger. I think it is time for him to go home. I just don't think I am physically able to handle the stress."

There was dead silence on the end of the radio.

"Yeah, Steph. We're on our way up."

"Thanks guys"

I put the radio on my night stand and laid down. I was just too exhaust to deal with anymore today. Do I think Ranger is intentionally trying to hurt me? No. He hasn't been around and maybe he thinks I am stronger than I am. 

I heard low voices in the living. I tried hard to listen. I'm hoping Ranger would leave and not cause the guys any trouble. It seem like the conversation was still going on for several minutes. I heard a light knock on my door. I just rolled over and pulled the pillow over my head. I heard Ranger.

"Babe, open the door. I need to talk to you."

No answer.

"Babe, I know you haven't gone to sleep that quick. Open the door. It will save you and me alot of trouble."

No answer.

I heard him whisper. It sounded desperate. 

"Babe, Please. I love you. Don't send me away like this. Let me explain."

No answer. 

I just needed sleep. After several minutes, I heard the front door open and close. I thought thank you god. I just need some sleep and than tomorrow I will let him explain. 

I heard Tank. It sound like he was standing at the end of the hallway. "Ric, Come on man. Give her some time. She is probably tried." Ranger didn't answer him.

"Ric, What are you going to do? Sit on the floor outside her bedroom door all night?" Ranger didn't answer him.

When I heard Tank again, he sounded like he was also standing outside my bedroom door. "Fine Ric, if you go sit on the couch, I will see if she will talk to me." Ranger didn't answer. "Well, are you going to let me try or are you going to sit there all night. Frankly, I agree with Lester and Hector. I'm ready to beat your ass. So either move or let me get back to my date." 

I was feeling bad that Tank and Lula's date was being interrupted because of me. I roll over on my back for a few seconds. Just when I was about to get up to talk to Ranger so Tank could get back to his date. I heard it. Lula.

I heard her Glock. She must have been standing beside Tank the entire time. I heard her take the safety off as she said "Batman, Move your ass on to the couch before I use this here gun to put a big Lula size hole in you. Now, we have come over here to help your dumb ass but if you can't see fit to move so we can talk to my girl, then I will move you."

Tank said "Lula Bear, While I agree that he deserves to be shot, can we not do it tonight? It will just cause even a bigger delay in our lovin' party. You know with all the police and red tape and all. Give me the gun." I guess Tank took the gun from her because the next thing other than snickering was Lula.

"Yeah, you are probably right. Plus when my girl is over whatever dipshit here did and finds out I shot him, she might just shoot you to get back at me. You know how much I hate it when you get holes in you." Lula answered.

Ranger said "Fine, I wait in the living room but you got 10 minutes and then I'm coming in."

"Well, We thought you said you were going sit outside her bedroom door until she decided it talk to you. You said you didn't care if it took all night. What happen to that game plan, Bruce Wayne? Are you sure you should be planning all the take downs for the Merry Men if you can't make up a plan and stick with it. It seems to me maybe you need to have that checked out by a doctor. I'm almost certain that they probably got one of them fancy big names for a disease like that. I bet they called it the dumbassism disease like alcoholism or crackism.I am almost sure they will have your picture right there in them medical books explain what the disease is. Because that was the dumbest ass plan I ever heard." Lula said

I could hear the Tank, Lester and Hector snickering. Lula didn't stop. "Don't look at me like that Batman. I'm not the one eat up with the dumb ass disease. That's you. Cause there was no other reason for you a perfectly hot man like yourself to throw it all away on a nasty shrank like Jeanne Ellen and did what you did. You had to be suffering from the dumb ass to throw a wonderful and beautiful woman like my girl, Steph away for the likes of that one. Now, I understand you have recovered from the dumb ass and came to your senses, but it appears maybe you are suffering with a relapse. Cause there is no other reason to explain why you are sittin there looking like a damn fool otherwise. You know just as well as I do that our girl ain't gonna give just cause you sittin out here in the hallway in front of her bedroom door. She'll let you sit all year until she is ready to talk to you."

I could hear several people full out laughing. At this point, it sounded like Bobby had joined them in the living room. To be honest, I was laughing myself. I wish I could see his face. Lula just doesn't think before she speaks. 

"Now get your ass up and go on in the living room and sit of the sofa while me and Tankie here talk to our girl and figure out what the hell is going on."

I heard more laughing and Ranger said "Fine" then from further down the hall I heard him say "Lula, thank you." She said "Don't thank me yet cause if she hasn't come out to see what all the hoopla out here in hallway is, she probably ain't gonna come out or let you in. We'll see. Move Tank. Let me knock."

I heard Lula say "Steph, open the door it is me. Dumb ass disease man is in the living room, let us in."

It took all I had to hold my laughter in. At some point I had to cover my mouth with my pillow. Tears were running down my face when I open the door. By the look on Tank and Lula's face, they thought I was crying. Tank looked at me and than looked down the hallway and back to me and swear I could see smoke coming from his ears.


End file.
